The Power of the Force
by Frozenblue11
Summary: The Aldaine family have to run. At a family wedding, as they were outside in the courtyard, an mysterious figure blew up the venue. The orphans had to flee Dantooine, their home planet. Little did the children know that the force worked in many, mysterious ways...
1. Bomb

**AN: Disclaimer ~ I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters.I am just doing this for fun, and the amusement of the strange creature on the other side of the screen. By the way, this is my first ever Fanfic, so please don't hate on me if it's crap.**

_Aneira's P.O.V_

Why do we have to go to church for weddings? I'm sorry, but the ceremony just drags on and on. How boring can you get? God, they last forever! I glanced over at at my brothers, Flame and Sherwood. They looked just as bored as I did. Wondering if I could cause a distraction, I quickly thought over the idea in my the windows was out of the question and so was using my powers. Sighing, I looked over at my cousins for an idea, but they all looked like they were all about to fall asleep. But Volts was wide awake. That kid never gets tired. Mind you, all those electric currents running through him probably kept him awake all night. He could charge himself into a ball of pure electricity, and zap the hell out of anyone who annoyed him. Kinda irritating, but that's just Votls for you.

_Volts' P.O.V_

Zap. Zap Zap. Zap Zap Zap. Zap! Who to zap now, I wonder. Who to zap...

_Sherwood's P.O.V_

Finally, that piece-of-crap ceremony is OVER!

"We're FREE! Race you bunch of sleemos!" I yelled

It's ON, Sherwood!" mumbled Volts, probably plotting a nasty shock for anyone who beat him, which would not happen anyways.

Neck and neck, we ran out of the doors, and raced to the fountain. I looked at my reflection in the water, and pulled faces at myself. Looking around me, I saw all of my cousins. They were either pulling faces in the pond, or trying to climb up the giant oak tree beside the church. I smiled at my sister, and she grinned back. Aneira had avoided the water, as we tried to keep our powers hidden. The last time we had revealed them, our school was viciously ripped to shreds by a tornado, and then set into a blaze that consumed pretty much everything. After that, we had to move from Mosa Rishin to the Khoonda Plains, where we live now. We made our living from farming, as it's one of the easiest jobs to do.

But I like it on the farm. We live happily, even if we are poor. When we don't have school, we will all go out to the lavender fields, and play there until the sun sets. We would invent games, like Acklays vs Nexus, in which you are split into two teams (The Acklays and the Nexus) and have to get members of the opposing team into your base. When you are in the base, you cannot escape unless freed by your team, or by a prisoner transfer. We would play for hours, trying to win and attempting not to use our powers. It's good to be a kid.

_...'s P.O.V_

Sneaking across the church, I planted the bomb behind the alter and set it for a minute. I fled, and turned on my comm.

"Master, I have placed the bomb. The children shall die within the next minute."

"Good job Ventress, you have done well to go by unseen. The Jedi may sense danger, but it will be too late. My vision will not become a reality, as long as they are eliminated. If the Jedi get to them, all of my Masters plans will fail and the war will be lost. I need you to be careful, as you did not manage to shake off General Kenobi in the last battle."

"I planted a trail, that should lead him well away from Dantooine, if he is foolish enough to follow it."

"Yes, but be alert. The Jedi are no fools. For now, go underground. I will contact you if needed." I watched the blue image dissolve, and I jumped into my ship, not looking back

_About 55 seconds later..._

Tick.

Tick.

Tick

Tick Tick

Tick Tick Tick

BOOM...


	2. Flee

_Flame's P.O.V_

Something was up. I saw all my cousins and they were fine, but there was something in my mind telling me otherwise. I saw Mum and Dad having their photos taken with my newly wed Aunt and Uncle. Everything seemed fine until a massive boom erupted through the air, while the church exploded into oblivion.

_About 5 mins later…_

_Carrick's P.O.V_

"Is everyone O.K?" I asked my cousins, the echo of an explosion still ringing in my ears. Looking over at the wreckage, I saw no trace of my parents. Oh shit.

"Mum, Dad?" I whispered, hoping there was some way they were alive. But there was no reply. Oh course they were dead. After an explosion that size, there was no hope I would ever see them again.

"Carrick, help! It's Evadne, she's trapped under this rubble! Quick, do something!" yelled Aneira, her voice breaking. I scampered over to where she was, while I heard the sounds of my 2yr old sister crying, muffled by the rubble. I shut my eyes. I thought of the rubble disappearing, and it did. Thanking the force for whatever madness gave me the powers to control rocks, I glanced at Evadne as she rushed over to me, her blond hair blowing in the wind. Her blue eyes looked at me in gratitude, as the blood trickled out of a cut just above her eye.

_Volts' P.O.V_

Zap. Zap Zap. Zap Zap Zap. ZAP! I exploded the rocky stuff off me and Gaudi. When it was gone, I let a couple thousand volts off into the air and sat down. Where is Mum? Where is Dad? Then I looked over to the church. But there was no church. Running over to it, I kicked a small rock. How did this happen? Looking back to Gaudi, I saw tears running down his ghostly white face. There was Aneira with Evadne and Carrick. Flame and Sherwood had got Parisa, Mistica and Hermes safely in their arms. Breeze stood by Dalma, clutching at a bag with petals in it. Someone had blown up the church, with Mum and Dad in it.

_Dalma's P.O.V_

No. This is not happing. Mum and Dad are in there. They are just, under the rubble. Yeah, that's it. They are under the rubble, like Evadne was. But they're not. They're dead. Like the rest of my family.

"We have to get out of here. Now" said Aneira, her voice penetrating the silence. "C'mon! We're not safe here. We have to get off Dantooine. Someone has probably just tried to kill us. We have to move, get into the forests-"

"How about we steal a ship and blow this joint. Perhaps we can go to Coruscant. We'll be safe there. Besides, we might meet a real Jedi!" said Gaudi, who had stopped crying at the thought of a Jedi.

"Sounds good, but who will fly it? You know that I can't, and Aneira is 13, not old enough to drive in Coruscant. " said a downtrodden Flame, who had tears in his reddish-brown eyes.

"Who gives a shit, Flame? I don't. There is no way I am staying on this force-saken planet any more! Mum and Dad are dead, and I for one think that if I can fly here, why not Coruscant? Who's with me?" exclaimed Aneira, who had clearly had enough.

"Me!" screamed Sherwood, who was with Gaudi on pretty much everything. I sighed and nodded my head.

"So it's settled. Let's go." Mumbled Aneira, an icy wind blowing across the land where the church was, blowing away the area of dust to see if there was any ship that had survived the attack. Lucky Aneira, being able to control snow, ice and blizzards. But how can I complain? I still have to powers to control metal and can create metal like that. Still, everyone in the force-saken family can do something like that that. It's cool. I can even make gold and silver. Now THAT is fun. My platinum hair blew in the chill, as I spotted a relatively big ship behind some trees.

"There, look! Finally, we can go!" I said, as I pointed to it. Running over to the blue craft, I ran up the ramp and into a wide room, with more than enough seas for everyone to sit on.

"It's safe, come up!" I yelled at my cousins, flopping down onto one of the white seats. Everyone charged aboard, with Parisa and Evadne in front and Aneira and Carrick at the back. I picked myself up and found the refresher. Alerting the others of my find, Gaudi laughed at the word refresher. God, that boy is immature. Focusing on a silvery metal, I crafted an arrow and the letters that spell refresher. As they materialized, I found some nails and roughly hammered them into the blue walls, hoping that I didn't break anything. I showed everyone my handiwork, and Evadne clapped, but accidentally caused a sphere of water to surround her

"Evadne! Get out of the water, now! You'll be soaked!" I told her, while trying to keep calm. I know she can breathe underwater, but this is just ridiculous!

"Argh! Get out! Now!" I yelled at her, and she seemed to understand that she needed to stop with the whole aqua-baby thing. Giggling, she stopped fooling around and somehow got rid of all the water. Phew.


	3. On Board The Ship

_Aneira's P.O.V_

"Good ship, pretty fast and with a couple tweaks could be hyperspace worthy." Mumbled Carrick, wandering around the cockpit.

"Well, you are right about the speed but it already has a hyper drive" I told him, giggling at his mistake. Who do you think planted the bomb?"Carrick asked, worry on his young face.

"Someone who knows of our powers, of course. We must be a threat to him, or her. So we must go to the Jedi and ask for their help. They will know what to do" I replied

"And after that? What will we do then?" Carrick said.

"I don't know Carrick, I don't know…" I murmered.

_Gaudi's P.O.V_

Hmmm. Food. I need food. Where is the food in this place? I have not eaten in a long, long time. I quickly decided to use my ghost powers, and transformed into my Spirit Form. Ah, the pranks I can play while I'm invisible. It is very, very funny. Now, to find the food…

_Breeze's P.O.V_

Why do I have to look after the kids in this family? Gaudi has vanished (probably in Spirit Form), and Parisa is in Pixie Form. How she turns into a fairy, I do not know but I get scared by it. Oh well. She IS my little sister. Sherwood is running round chasing Volts and Flame is trying to control them both. Somehow, Hermes and Evadne are asleep, while the noise is deafening and would wake up anyone but those two. By this point, I had had enough.

"Shut the kriffing hell up! For crying out loud, all of our parents have been killed today, and you are all so happy? I don't know how me and Dalma keep up with you lot, but we have got to get to Coruscant here, and we will be taking off as soon as we know we have enough food and water to last a few days. You all have bedrooms, now GET IN THEM!" I bellowed at them all.

They instantly stopped what they were doing and payed attention to me.

"That's better, now GET IN YOUR ROOMS!" I yelled at them. They all scampered off into the rooms we had found and shut the doors. I slumped back into my chair and sighed loudly.

Dalma came over to me, and put her arm around my shoulders.

"You need to go and get some sleep, Breeze. It's time I went to do something, rather than let you do all the hard work. You are 7, but you act like Aneira."

"I know, but someone has got to be the grown up here" I mumbled weekly at her.

"Go get some sleep, I'll sort everything out" Dalma offered smiling at me.

"Thanks, Dalma" I told her


	4. Preparing For Take Off

_Gaudi's P.O.V_

"Yes! I have found it! The supply of food! The room of heaven! I am saved!" I said to myself. I have really got to stop doing that. I sound insane, half the time. Oh well, I AM a ghost half the time so that's fine. Mwha ha ha ha. Now what to eat. They have Hyper-Sugar Coco Hoops, and that about all I would eat. The rest is vegetables. YUCK. If I could nick the Hyper-Sugar things, I would be saved and everyone else would have to endure Broccoli, Carrots and- EWWWWW! Who eats Brussels Sprouts! I mean, why keep the most disgusting and dangerous things IN THE UNIVERSE on a ship?Now, to flee with the cereal!

Changing back into Spirit Form, I floated through several walls into a suitable place to conceal the only good food on the ship. My room. "This is better" I said to myself, changing back to my normal, human state. I hid the Hyper-Sugar Coco Hoops under my mattress and went looking for Sherwood and Volts. We needed to do have serious catch-up time with pranks..

_Carrick's P.O.V_

"So, can you fly it?" I asked Aneira, who was checking out the controls aboard the ship we had hijacked and now taken over.

"Yep, but first to tell the others to prepare for take-off"

"Good idea, lets go get them all settled down before they set the place on fire, or something like that." I told her, thinking of the possibilities that could really cause the ship to set alight. Cause No 1: Flame. Like his name, he can control fire. Cause No 2. Volts. I do not trust my youngest brother and never will. Not after that fateful day 2 years ago...

_FLASHBACK_

_"Carrick, come here! I need help with the speeder game again!" yelled Volts, looking innocent and not about to trick anyone._

_"Coming!" I yelled back, running to him and not noticing the electric trip-wire he had around the door. Lifting up my leg, I fell flat on my face as a searing pain shot straight through my leg, giving me a very nasty shock..._

_FLASHBACK OVER_

I will always remember that day. Fooled, by my 4yr old brother. The pain. I need revenge.

"Calling Carrick, are you with us?" joked Aneira, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, I was remembe- DOES NOT MATTER!" I cut myself off, before she learned the truth of the day I was pranked.

"Fine, but we need to get going. Let's go and tell the monster we need to go." Aneira said, looking at me weirdly.

"O.K, I'll look for some food while you go tell them."


	5. Parisa And Flame

_Parisa's P.O.V_

"I'm a fairy! I can fly!" I said, giggling as I looked at the stream of gold and pink Pixie Dust flowing behind my wings. "I am Parisa! Princess of all fairies! I am a FAIRY!"

"Parisa, come here!" a voice who entered the room boomed, nearly knocking me out of the air. Looking over at Breeze, my big sister. I flew over to her and whispered in her ear: "I'm a FAIRY!"

"I know, now come here and turn back to normal. Aneira needs to talk to everyone." She said, nearly deafening me. With a flash of pink and gold, I stood up, back as a human again.

"I'm not a fairy anymore." I said dully.

"Oh well, you need to come out of your room now, you got Pixie Dust EVERYWHERE!" Breeze said, scolding me.

"C'mon, let's go." Breeze told me, not as loud as before and a bit more softly, too. I followed her, going out into the corridor and into the room with all of the seats that were good for putting dust on. White is such a plain colour, and gold and pink seem to lighten it up a bit. Tee-hee!

_Breeze's P.O.V_

With Parisa following me, we walked back into the room-of-seats and sat her down in the seat with the most Pixie Dust on it.

"Stay here, I need to go and find the others." I said to my little sister, who was blowing the dust off the seat.

"Okie Dokey Loki!" she replied, clearly not caring what I just said. Not paying much attention was part of the whole I'm-A-2-Year-Old-Fairy thing and she used it to her advantage.

"Breeze, where are Mummy and Daddy?" she asked me while blowing off the dust. "Are they coming with us on the ship?"

"Parisa, Mummy and Daddy have gone to visit the angels. We will not see them again, and-" I stopped speaking before I started crying. Parisa didn't need to see that. She was too young to understand all of this yet. I needed to tell her when she would understand.

"But why can't we see them? Have you got any holo-pics of them?" she asked, tears building up in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes, I have one." I told her, while trying to stop the tears seeping out of my eyes.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Parisa, Breeze! Come here for the photo-man!" Mum yelled, smiling at Dad._

_"Coming!" I replied, picking up Parisa and running to the garden bench and sitting Parisa on my lap._

_"Alright, you folks ready?" Asked the photo-man, raising the camera to get us all in the shot._

_"Yes, were all ready." Dad said, beaming at Mum._

_"3, 2, 1! Cheese!" He said_

_"CHEESE!" Me and Parisa said, flashing our teeth at the photo-man._

_FLASHBACK OVER_

"Here it is, do you remember it?" I said, taking out the device with the holo-pic on it and showing her it.

"Yes, there is Mummy and Daddy. Bye bye Mummy, Bye bye Daddy. I hope I can see you again someday." She whispered, looking longingly at our parents.

"Parisa, I need it back now. I need to go and get the others. Then you can play with Evadne. O.K?" I said, hoping she would agree.

"O.K, can I be a fairy again while you go and get her?" she asked, forgetting about the holo-pic and using her adorable curly hair and beautiful chocolate brown eyes to her advantage, again.

"Fine, but no more decorating the seats in that stuff again." I said back to her, not caring about anything else apart from that Pixie Dust. The stupid stuff always gets everywhere, and never comes out of clothing.

"Okie Dokey Loki!" She yelled, and with a flash of gold and pink turned back to Pixie Form. Finally, I can go and find the others. Running out of the room, I bumped into Sherwood.

"Hi Sherwood, look after Parisa, she's in Pixie Form!" I yelled, while running off in the opposite direction.

"Breeze, wait! I don't wanna look after the fairy! Don't leave me, please!" He pleaded back, but I had already a corner, I saw the bedrooms. Now to find the others...

_Carrick's P.O.V_

I miss Mum and Dad. They just died, probably not knowing what was happening before it was too late. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Hi Carrick." Breeze said, her wavy blond hair blowing in the draft. "Aneira needs us in the room-of-seats."

"What did you just call it? The room-of-seats?" Ha, I needed something funny to keep my spirits up. But yeah, did she say what for?" He asked, clearly holding back a laugh.

"No, she just said to tell everyone to get into that room, and quick." she snapped back, anger flushing through her.

"Alright, alright, I'll go. Try to control you anger, 'member what happened last time?"

_FLASHBACK_

_"Run for it! It's a twister!" someone screamed, while Breeze stood there her hair blowing all over the place while closing in on a boy three times bigger than she was._

_"Don't you DARE hit my cousin. EVER. You understand me!" She bellowed, the twister getting closer._

_"O.K, now leave me alone, please! I won't do it again!" said the bully, tears running down his ugly face._

_"Get out of my sight, I never want to see you near me or ANY of my family EVER again" Breeze hissed while the bully scampered away, wailing like a wounded animal._

_"See Carrick, nothing to worry about." She told me calmly, the twister moving slowly towards the school. She looked at me with a panicked expression on her face. _

_"Breeze, what is going on here?" Flame shouted, sounding muted over the power of the storm. Breeze began to wave her hands around, and was shaking like crazy__._

_"I can't control it! It's too powerful, even for me!" she screamed, trying desperately to gain recontrol over the deadly tornado. Flame sent out several fireballs, only to have them sucked into the twister and sent towards the school. It was instantly destroyed, the pieces either being ripped apart by the ferocious winds or being burnt to ashes by the fire._

_FLASHBACK OVER_

"That was to save your guts, remember?" She said, snickering at the memory. "The almighty Carrick was saved by his 7yr old cousin when she was 5! Hilarious!" she laughed, walking out of the room.

Sometimes I really do hate her.


	6. The Transmitter

**AN: Disclaimer ~ I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters. But I do own Aneira, Flame, Sherwood, Carrick, Gaudi, Volts, Evadne, Breeze, Parisa, Mistica, Hermes and Dalma Aldaine. I am mealy playing in George Lucas' universe. I also do not own Ghostbusters, or the the theme song.**

Breeze's_ P.O.V_

Finally, I have gathered all of the annoying creatures that were my relatives and sent them into the room-of-seats. So, now what do I do. I got it! Go into the room with everyone else! It makes perfect sense! Running there seemed to be the fastest way of getting there, so I sprinted down the corridor like a pod-race on Tatooine. I love pod-racing! So fast and dangerous! I have decided to become a pod-racer when I am older. The winning are more than I could ever earn farming on Dantooine, so credits, here I come! After I have located the others of course...

_Aneira's P.O.V_

"So, is everyone here?" I asked my cousins, who were either fighting with each other or screaming. Seeing that reasoning with them to shut up was pointless, I focused on dropping the temperature in the room to about 0 degrees, and that caught their attention. They all stared at me, giving me nasty glanced. All I could do was smile at them. Just as I had got them all focused, Breeze burst into the room, panting like a dog on a summer's day.

"Hiya, am I late or something? Why is it so cold in here? Aneira, what did you do?" Breeze wheezed between pants.

"In case you hadn't noticed, I was trying to capture everyone's attention. But, they seem to have lost the focus they had a few seconds ago. Thanks." I grumbled at her, as the squabbling resumed. Why did I even think of taking them to Coruscant? A few days with these lot of a ship? I am going to go INSANE! Pulling myself together, I dropped the temperature again, plummeting the room into the minuses.

"Aneira, stop it! I am gonna freeze in this room!" complained Mistica, her violet eyes looking hurtfully in my way.

"Well I'm sorry, but I need to speak to you all. We will leave for Coruscant by nightfall. I can fly the ship, but we have no landing permits for any wear. Apart from Dantooine, of course. But we have got to come up with a plan and soon. We are still in danger on this planet, so hurry up with thinking." I told them, while searching my head for ideas.

"Erm, could we contact the council now?Get the council to send a Jedi here, or something? Then, we would not have to fly this ship at all and would be breaking ANY rules whatsoever." suggested Gaudi, probably being the most sensible thing he said in his whole life. I wanted to agree with him, but what of the bomber? I think it was a bomber. No, I KNOW it was. I don't know how, but I do. I cannot risk any more lives today. Not after Mum and Dad died. Or Auntie Tessie and Uncle Peter. Why did they have to die?

"No, we have to leave the planet. I cannot risk your lives anymore today. We have avoided death when we were supposed to die. We must remember this and keep safe." I told him sadly.

"Could we not just put shields up? It would be easier." asked Dalma, pointing out a clever solution to both of our problems.

"Yes, I suppose we could do that. But how could we contact the council? There is a transmitter on the ship, but we ARE in the outer rim territory. No point trying from here." I said, doubting the plan again.

"Who cares? We can still try!" yelled Sherwood, my brother doing what he does best.

"Fine, but don't be dissapointed if it does no work. First, we need to put up the shields for our own safety." I told them, looking at them with loving eyes and hoping this would work.

_Carrick's P.O.V_

"Shields are up, we are safe." Flame told me as I fiddled with the transmitter, poking at various buttons to improve its range.

"Good, I think we are rea-" I was interrupted by Gaudi running into the room, screaming. Now what?

"It's Mistica! She taught everyone the Ghostbusters theme! I cant stand it!" he cried, shaking with pearly tears running down his face. Sure enough, you could here chants of:

_'Who you gonna call?'_

_'GHOSTBUSTERS!'_

echoing from down the hall. As Gaudi is technically half ghost, he is scared silly by any mention of Ghostbusters. It's funny to see him scared so much, and over a film as funny as Ghostbusters!

"Calm down, Ghostbusters is just a film. No one is going to kill you with any proton packs, I promise." I told him with a straight face, trying very hard not to laugh.

"If you say so..." he said, still not convinced by what I had told him.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

The transmitter started to beep, as someone tried to contact the ship...


	7. More Attempts On Innocent Lives

**AN: Disclaimer ~ I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters. I am just playing around in George Lucas' universe. I do own**_**The Silver Comet,**___**Aneira****, Flame Sherwood,****Carrick****,****Gaudi****, Volts,****Evadne****, Breeze,****Parisa****,****Mistica****, Hermes and****Dalma****Aldaine****, though. I promise, this****fanfic****will get better once the main plot starts.**

_**Flame's P.O.V**_

Who could possibly be trying to call us now? We were just ready to call the Jedi when someone had decided to ring us on the hijacked ship!

"Carrick, does it say on caller I.D who is trying to call us?" I asked my cousin, hoping for an answer.

"No, it doesn't. But I can try to find out." he replied, smiling at me. Before we had any time to think about hacking the device, Aneira burst into the room

"Pick up the damn comm then! It's not gonna answer itself!" she yelled, strutting over to where the transmitter was, and staring at it. Nervously, I pressed the answer button on the comm.

"Hello?" I said, sounding like an utter sleemo. Why do I always sound so stupid? No one had this issue. Why me?

"Is this the ship called _The Silver Comet?"_asked a masculine voice. I glanced over at the main computer, and _The Silver Comet_ read off the screen. How did he know that? Oh yeah, he did ring us. I am such an idiot.

"Yes, this is _The Silver Comet_. May I ask who you are?" asked Aneira, before we could say something stupid.

"I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I have reason to believe that you have all been in a massive explosion that would have killed you all if you had not been outside of the building at the time, am I correct?" he asked, while Aneira looked at me, Gaudi and Carrick our faces in identical masks of shock.

"How did you know? We are on Dantooine, well away from most other planets, and the most contact we have from other systems are the trade ships on the other side of the planet?" Carrick said, suspicion in his eyes as he looked cautiously at the transmitter.

"I have just came back from a mission and sensed very powerful waves in the force coming from this planet. I then received a vision, telling me what had happened. An assassin crept into the church and blew it up, with your family inside. You rushed to find safety and climbed aboard the ship. It is lucky that I found you, as you could still be in danger where you are." said the Obi-Wan Kenobi calmly. I felt a wave of trust sweep over me as he said this. "If I may, I would like to come and help you if I could, and could be there within an hour. You may still be in danger where you are." I looked over to Aneira and nodded, agreeing with the man.

"Master Obi-Wan, I agree with your plan. It is not save for us here, and our only defence is the shields around the ship. But they can only deflect so much. I will alert the children that survived the blast and tell them help is coming. We graciously appreciate this." declared Aneira, who had already made up her mind.

"Good, I will be with you shortly." he said before the link buzzed out. Finally, help is on the way.

_Aneira__'s P.O.V_

Yes! We have help! From the Jedi!

"We are finally getting off this force-saken planet! Woo-hoo!" yelled Gaudi, doing a victory dance around the control room.

"We have to go and tell the others, now!" I squealed, as if Jedi were involved, we would all live! Maybe, they also had an answer for the strange powers we have. I have total control over Ice, Snow and stuff like that. Flame can control fire. Sherwood can manipulate grass and plants, like trees. Carrick is gifted with rocks. Gaudi can control ghosts, along with turning into a ghost. Volts is a little bundle of electricity. Evadne manipulates water. Breeze controls air and wind. Parisa can turn into a fairy, and does fairy stuff. Mistica is a psychic. Hermes can cause earthquakes and controls the ground. Dalma manipulates metal. I always wanted to know why we had these powers, and maybe Master Obi-Wan could tell us why. It sure would be cool if he knew!

_Mistica__'s P.O.V_

How can ANYONE be so loud! Evadne is chasing Parisa, Hermes, Volts and Sherwood are wrestling, Breeze and Dalma are singing and Aneira, Carrick, Flame and Gaudi are STILL trying to fix the transmitter! I have been left alone with these monsters! I'm 5yrs old, and it seems like I have to sort everything out. Calming down, I reached out with my mind and thought:

《Shut up already, I am tired of all this noise》

Ha, that shut them up. I love being psychic. I can send people mind-messages, read minds, see the past and future when touching something, lift things using telekinesis and so much more! It's AWESOME! But looking over at everyone else, they seem to be not as impressed. Wonder why? Oh well.

"So, now everyone has shut-up, I predict Aneira is going to burst in the room in about 5 seconds." I told them. Sure enough, Aneira burst in the room and yelled

"OHMYGODTHEJEDIARECOMINGWEAREALLSAVEDAJEDIMASTERISCOMINGYAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Why are teenagers so weird?

"Translation Carrick, if you'd please." mocked Dalma, as she knew how much Carrick hated Protocol Droids.

"Basically, we received a call from Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and he is coming to help us!" Carrick said, glaring at Dalma while dancing around the room.

"Help us with what?" I asked, wondering what on Dantooine was going on.

"Stay safe and maybe get us off this planet!" replied Gaudi, who had just ran into the room. I glanced around and the room was a mess, everything was covered in Pixie Dust and it would not come off easily. The once blue floor was blanketed in mud, Pixie Dust and something that looked like Hyper-Sugar Coco Hoops. I hope we don't scare the Jedi off, with twelve kids and all this mess.

_Hermes P.O.V_

"What happened in here? asked Flame, who had just entered the room. "A JEDI is coming, and have you seen the state of this room! Clean it up NOW!"

I don't like being made to tidy up. I'm 3. "Make Mistica do it!" I said, glaring at my sister.

"Now, why should _I_have to tidy up the mess Hermes and Parisa made?" Mistica said, glaring back at me. Fed up, I decided that I could not win. I thought of the mud, and it instantly vanished.

"Happy?" I asked. But before ANYONE could answer, Parisa made her stupid Pixie Dust fly all around the room in a stream of pink and gold. She then made it vanish. Strange child. The room was a lot tidier now that the power-induced mess was gone. The problem was the cereal.

"Gaudi, how did this mess get everywhere?" Aneira said, as the temperature dropped in the room. "Because I recall the kitchen is full of vegetables. How did you get Hyper-Sugar Coco Hoops?" Busted! Gaudi is gonna get it! Haha! I looked at Mistica, who had clearly heard everything I had just thought. Now _I_am gonna get it...

_Obi-Wan's P.O.V_

"R4, get the ship onto Dantooine, now! That separatist ship just destroyed the guns!" I yelled, as the beams of red were fired at the ship, threatening to blast the ship into oblivion. R4 seemed to have got the ship out of the laser-beams, while I let out a huge sigh.

"Thanks R4, that's another time you've saved my life." I told the red droid, while it make happy whistling noises from behind me. Realizing we still had to make it to Dantooine, I told R4 to shake off the ship while we tried to get to Dantooine. Just as we got into the atmosphere of the planet, a dozen buzz droids flew out of the separatist ship and began to tear away at the bottom half of my ship.

"R4, we need to bail! I'm pressing the eject button!" I yelled as another buzz droid tried to crack the window. I used the force and pushed the annoying droid off of the window. I pressed the button and hoped for the best...

_A few minutes later_

I finally touched the ground as R4 used its rocket-boosters to come down next to me. I used the force again to try and work out the location of the ship I needed to get to. Those kids couldn't be kept waiting as they are in more danger than ever with the separatists around. If Count Dooku got to them first, I would probably be responsible for their deaths. I felt some very strong force presences coming from the forest and ran towards it. I realized the children must ALL be force-sensitive. How did the council never pick up on this? The dark-side clouds a lot, but the force signature of a child is easy to pick up on. We must be completely blind to have not noticed these children. Oh well, I can take them to the temple and their training can begin there.

As I came towards a clearing, the distant sound of a scream and laser-fire rang through the forest. I sensed danger, and used the force to speed me up. I located the ship and saw a girl, surrounded by ice. Droids were closing in around the ship and she was shaking. Looking on the ship, younger children could be seen hiding in the shadows. Red bolts were flying around the girl, but a sudden chill ran through the air. Ice sprang up from the ground and covered the ship. I gasped in shock, while the droids turned to face me. Igniting my light-saber, I deflected the red bolts and destroyed about five of the droids in one move. This could take some time.

_Aneira__'s P.O.V_

"Is everyone O.K?" I asked my cousins after I had been certain the ice would hold. I really had no choice to use my powers, but I still didn't like using them if necessary.

"Everyone is fine Aneira." whispered Dalma, still scared. But who could blame her? A bunch of droids had just tried to kill them. The second assassination attempt in a day. Someone must really want us dead. Chuckling to myself, a sudden noise caught my attention. It was coming from the other side of my ice wall. Something was cutting through the ice, and a blue sword poked straight through the it, cutting a circle. The ice gave way, and the circle fell onto the ground. A man stood in the way of the hole, grasping a light-saber in his hand. The Jedi had decided to come after all...


	8. Finally Leaving Dantooine

**AN**: I do not own Star Wars, Ghostbusters or Grease or Disney or Kasabian songs. I am mealy messing around with the characters. Sorry I haven't updated in like, forever. I promise that I will update more regularly, but I have been soooooooo busy recently. By the way, these chapters will get better and longer; just wait for the main plot to start.

_Obi-Wan's P.O.V_

"Hello, I'm guessing that this is _The Silver Comet?_" I asked, looking at a girl who seemed to be 13. She stepped out of the hole I had cut, the ice vanishing as she did. She had golden-blond hair that reached her waist and had beautiful blue-grey eyes that looked as clear as ice. She was as pale as snow, and wore an icy blue dress that reached just above her knees. She was really beautiful, and- wait, what am I thinking! I am a Jedi, and Jedi have no attachments. Also, I am way too old for her. Stop thinking like that! I quickly deactivated my light-saber, to try and calm them down a bit.

"Yes, it is. I am Aneira Aldaine, and I am assuming that you are Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi." she said, her voice ringing through the clearing and echoing through the trees. She stood tall, as R4 wheeled in and started beeping about being left behind. Oh well.

"Yes, I am. By the way, why were those droids attacking you?" I replied, clearing my mind of thoughts like that.

"We don't know. One minute, we were all aboard and the next, we were attacked out of the blue. We don't know why, but this is the second time in a day. Someone definitely wants us dead, that's for sure. Why don't you come aboard?" she offered, gesturing her hand towards the ramp and accidentally causing ice to form along the ramp in a flash of blue.

"That was an accident, sorry. I should really try to stop doing that." she said, shaking her head. I sensed distress coming from her, followed by calm. That was pretty impressive. I mean, she just made a load of ice, like that and not even on purpose. She didn't even have to think about it. I looked back at the glistening ice as it vanished, and we climbed on board. We entered a room that was silver and blue, with white chairs everywhere. There was a holo-projector on a wooden table that had stacks of films such as Ghostbusters and Grease underneath it. There was also a large variety of Disney films, such as Frozen and 101 Dalmatians. What a strange collection of films. There were also 11 other children aboard the ship, and they were all looking back up at me, with looks of curiosity and fear on their faces. They all felt quite strong in the force, but I would have to get blood samples to be certain of that.

"You lot, this is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. He has come to help us get off this planet. Master Obi-Wan, this is Carrick, Flame, Dalma, Sherwood, Gaudi, Breeze, Volts, Mistica, Hermes, Parisa and Evadne Aldaine. They are my brothers and cousins. Say hello, you lot." she said, pointing out each child as she did. They all ranged in age between 2 and 12 by the looks of things. Somehow, they were all force sensitive, too. How is that possible? I know you can get siblings that are force sensitive, but I never knew you could get entire families of children all force sensitive. I must tell the council of this discovery once we get into hyperspace.

"Hello, Master Obi-Wan." the children coursed at the exact same time. I smiled and introduced myself. They then walked off, as Mistica walked over to the holo-projector and inserted Frozen. She walked over to Parisa and Evadne, and pointed at the screen. They all sat in front of the screen, and settled down to watch the film. Over in the corner, Breeze started to play the piano that took up about 2 meters of the room. I must admit, she was not the best at it. But with practise, she could learn to improve.

"So when are we leaving?" asked Aneira, who has just finished talking to Carrick.

"As soon as I check everything is in preparation for hyperspace." I replied, as the girls began to sing one of the songs that were appearing on the film. How many times had they seen this? Oh well. I looked over at the wall and saw 'THE ROOM-OF-SEATS' had been nailed roughly into the wall. The work of these children, definitely.

"Do you all have these gifts, or is it just you?" I asked her, wondering about them.

"We all have them. I can control ice and snow, my brother Flame controls fire; my other brother Sherwood can control grass and anything like that. Carrick controls rocks, Gaudi can change into a ghost and do ghost stuff, Volts controls electricity and Evadne manipulates water. Breeze controls wind and air and Parisa turns into a fairy and does fairy stuff. Dalma can create metal, Mistica is psychic and Hermes controls earth. He can also make earthquakes." she replied, explaining what gifts they all had. It also explained where the letters had come from. Dalma had made them.

The door that lead to the corridor had several handy words nailed onto it with arrows, such as the way to the refresher, the way to the control room, the cockpit, the kitchen and many more. I followed the one that said control room and walked in that direction.

_Aneira's P.O.V_

"No Breeze, you play it like this." I told her, showing her which notes to play exactly. We had a smaller piano back on the farm, but it worked just as well as this one. I played the correct notes, and Breeze copied them after.

"See, you can do it. Now keep on practising while I go and make some dinner for everyone, O.K." I said, walking out of the room and along the corridor to the kitchen. As I walked in, the lights switched on automatically and I opened the cupboard to reveal lots of vegetables. I grabbed a bunch of carrots and began chopping them up. The door opened as Gaudi walked in. We would always cook together on the farm, so I guess nothing was gonna change here.

"Wanna help cook?" I asked Gaudi, and he eagerly nodded, his ghostly white hair getting into his silver eyes. He grabbed a pot and proceeded to put some water into it. I put the carrots into the water and put it on the stove. I turned up the heat, and let the carrots boil.

"What else is there?" he asked, as I looked in the fridge. I found a Bantha Steak, and pulled it out. He smiled, and took it out of my hands. I grabbed some potatoes and sweet corn, along with some peas. I proceeded to cut the potatoes and put them to boil in a separate pot from the others. The peas and sweet corn went in the same pot as the carrots. Gaudi had managed to cut the steak into enough slices for the non vegetarians, and put them into the oven. We waited for at the steak to cook and put everything onto plates. I carried them through to a room with a massive table in it, and put the dishes on the table. Gaudi was bringing through cups of non alcoholic Jawa Juice for everyone. I called the others through and they all sat down next to their plate. I went to the control room to bring Obi-Wan some food, and he accepted it happily.

I walked back to the room with the massive table in and looked around. There was a wall that was made up as a window and you could see the forest through it. The walls were painted silver and the table is blue. Looking at Hermes, he seemed to be enjoying his Bantha Steak. His earth-brown hair was swept across his face, while his eyes seemed to be watering. Looking at his sisters, Mistica and Dalma were having a stare-off, and Mistica seemed to be winning. Her violet eyes were locked with Dalma's grey ones, and Dalma was trying to move her platinum-blond hair away from her eyes but was failing. Mistica however, had tucked her dark brown waves behind her ears so no hair was on her face at all. Her creamy skin contrasted against Dalma's chalky white skin, and Mistica cheered as her sister blinked. My brothers were having a thumb war, and Carrick was trying to get Evadne to eat with little success. His brothers had failed to feed their sister so it was up to him.

"Open wide for the star ship!" he cooed, but Evadne was having none of it. She shoved his hand away, making the food fly up into the air and onto Flame's reddish-brown hair. He glared at her, before yelling

"FOOD FIGHT!" and the chaos began. Food was flying in every direction, and getting everywhere. It landed on plates, across the window and on other people. Sherwood was making sure no food got on him by creating vines to stop the food, but was still throwing it everywhere. Suddenly, all the food stopped in midair as a pink light outlined it.

"Really? A food fight? Come on you guys, I'm 5 and more mature than most of you here!" yelled Mistica, who had just destroyed all of the food by crushing them with her powers. She looked pretty annoyed. She walked out of the room and went off, probably to gather cleaning materials. As soon as the door had shut, we all burst into violent, uncontrollable fits of laughter. I glanced out of the window and saw that the sun had nearly set, so I stopped laughing and stood up.

"Alright, it's time for bed. Breeze, Dalma, take Evadne and Parisa to their rooms please. Its been a long day for the little ones, and it's time they got some rest." They immediately went to pick up the screaming toddlers as they squirmed in their arms.

"Put me down you pile of bantha poodoo!" screamed Evadne into Dalma's ear and everyone stopped and stared at her.

"Evadne, who taught you that word? Because that is a very bad word." I said as the temperature plummeted in the room. The window began to freeze over, blocking the sunlight and making the room a lot colder. She pointed a shaking finger at her oldest brother, as he looked in terror at me, his grey eyes flicking from Evadne to me. His blond hair was being blown as an icy chill ran through the room, freezing over yet more things.

"Please take Hermes and Volts with you." I whispered, and they scarpered from the room, Hermes and Volts not far behind. As soon as the door shut, I used my powers to send the room into a blizzard, from which I was complete control over. I sent it straight at Carrick, who let out a girly scream. I was too mad to find that funny at the moment.

"HOW DARE YOU TEACH HER HUTTESE SWEAR WORDS! SHE IS 2, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! AT 2, SHE DOES NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE, DOES SHE!?" I bellowed, the storm intensifying with each word.

_Sherwood's P.O.V_

Wow. I have never seen Aneira so mad. I knew she was powerful, but that is just ridiculous. The room was like one of those planets that always had snow on them, like Hoth or Ilum. Sensing that I was in danger, I created a wall of vines around Flame, Gaudi and myself. I left Aneira to it. She was screaming her head off, and you could hear Carrick yelling "I'm sorry!" and "It wasn't my fault!" over the roar of the blizzard.

Mistica walked back into the room holding some polish and a duster. She didn't look surprised.

"Sherwood, do you think she'll freeze him? Solid? 'Cause that would be funny. Haha Carrick!" said Mistica, who looked at us all weirdly before bursting into laughter. Strange child. I put my head towards the towering green mass and listened carefully. Not hearing shouting, I slowly removed the vines. Aneira and Carrick were standing up, with snow covering the once blue walls in ice and snow.

"Maybe you went a bit over the top with it this time, sis." I said, still staring at the freezing conditions around me.

"Perhaps you're right, but I needed to let some steam off after earlier." she mumbled, staring at the floor with tears swimming in her eyes. We all looked at each other, and didn't know what to say. Aneira must struggle, as she has to act like the adult know. She lifted up her head, and smiled at us weakly.

"But that doesn't matter know. Anyways, it's time for bed." she said, wiping the tears away from her face. She waved her hands, and the ice flew up into the air. A blue stream did a lap of the room before turning into a large snowflake. Aneira threw her arms apart, and the snowflake dissolved into millions of tiny blue diamonds, the same shade as her eyes.

We all stared at it, mesmerised. It was like magic. Oh wait, it WAS magic. So easy to forget that. Aneira then reminded us that we had to go to bed.

"Yeah, yeah. We're going now." I muttered, while following Flame out of the room. I quickly realised that I was still hungry, as we never actually managed to finish off dinner. Glancing over at Dalma's insane letters, I saw KITCHEN made of some silvery metal and an arrow facing down the corridor towards heaven. Heaven as in all of the food. I quickly looked around to see if anyone was around before switching to Spirit Form in a flash of eerie fog. I then made myself invisible and floated down the blue and silver hall. Now, to get some food...

_Evadne's P.O.V_

"Must. Stay. Awake. To. See. Danto. Dantooine. From. Space." I muttered, my eyes drooping every few seconds. I looked out of the window and into the sea of pinks, yellows and orange, dotted with white fluffy sheep. Hmm. One Sheep. Two Sheeep. Threeeeee Sheeeeeep. Ahh! Nearly fell asleep again. I came to my senses and created a small ball of water. Not caring about much else, I threw it straight into my face.

"Evadne! Why did you do that! What have I told you about throwing water at your face? Get rid of it now!" Aneira demanded, her hands on her hips. How did she get there? Oh, the door. I thought I locked it. Clearly not.

"Okie Dokey Loki!" I replied, and made the water disappear. My hair suddenly stopped dripping, and dried out into the familiar blonde waves. I quickly decided to entertain myself with it, and made a river of pure water flow around the room in mid air. Giggling, I waved a hand and made it divert course to float around Aneira. With a wave of her hand, she froze it, and then removed it.

"Time for bed, water baby. You'll have plenty of time to play with the water tomorrow, O.K." she said soothingly, and came to sit on my bed. I followed suit, and clambered under the covers.

"Would you like me to sing you a lullaby?" she asked, and I nodded sleepily. As she began to sing, I found my eyes drooping shut again. Struggling to keep them apart, I gave up and rested my head on the fluffy white pillow. It was soft. Very soft. I shut my eyelids just as she kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Evadne, don't let the Invisible Lizards bite!" she whispered, and walked out of the room. I found myself suddenly wide awake. Invisible Lizards? As in, you can't see them invisible. I pulled the cover up to my chin and desperately looked around the room for anything that could help me. Spying a vase, I tipped the fake flowers out of it and held it like a club.

"No Lizards never gonna get me!" I whispered, trying not to put my fear into it. Seeing that there was nothing, I lowered the 'weapon' but did not let down my guard. No siree. Notin' gets past the almighty Evadne! I reached a hand out, and surrounded the bed in a veil of water. If the Lizards come from Tatooine, then they will hate water! So I will always be safe! Putting the vase back onto the bedside table, I put my head down again. Shutting my eyes tight, I then pulled my blanket back over my head. I felt myself slowly falling to sleep, and gave up fighting. No. Lizard. Can. Get. Me...

_Dalma's P.O.V_

I curled myself up into an even tighter ball than before. My eyes red and puffy from the endless stream of tears pouring out of my grey eyes. Why did they want to kill us? Why did my parents have to die instead? It makes no sense at all. Someone obviously wanted us dead, but why? We never hurt anybody, apart from the people at our old school which Breeze destroyed when she found out Carrick was getting bullied. Then Flame got mad with them too, and the remains of the school were burnt to the ground. While the fire was still alight, the tornado picked up the fire and spun into a deadly blitz.

But that doesn't matter. It will never explain why this happened. Was it a bounty hunter? Or a terrorist? I may never know. Putting my head back onto the pillow, I began crying again. It felt like there was a part of my heart missing, and I will never get it back.

The door opened, and Aneira walked in. The temperature dropped by a few degrees, and she looked at me pitifully.

"Dalma, listen to me. There is no point getting upset. Nothing is going to bring them back now. We need to look after the little ones now, especially your brother and sister. They are so young, and there is no way we can let them down now." she said comfortably. I know she is right, but I can't help it. The shock of knowing I will never see them again is what gets me, I guess.

"You're right. We have to get over this now, there is no point mourning. We have a duty to look after them now, and we must get over this. You were right when you said that. Now I think about it, when you lose someone, you are just losing a part of you. In a way, people are scared of death as they don't know how to cope with it afterwards. Thanks, Aneira." I said, pulling myself together and wiping the tears.

"You're a brave person Dalma, a very brave person. Now, do you want me to sing you the lullaby too?" she asked, and I nodded, climbing under the covers.

"Over the mountains, under the river. A silent cave, filled with light. The diamonds were bright, sparkling and shimmering. They let off a peaceful song, and echoed through the cave. But beware, a deadly presence lurks there, concealed within terror. Don't listen, or you will fall prey. To the terror and darkness of the shadowy man." she sang, sounding more like an angel than a mother to us all.

"Sleepy, or should we relive that day? Where we got our crystals." she whispered eagerly. I grinned, grabbed the light. Sadly, I put a layer of glistening silver around the base. Mentally slapping myself, I removed it, and smiled in worry at her.

"It's normal. Don't worry, I can barely lift a thing without it being covered in ice now days. I think it gets stronger as we get older. Helpful, but still annoying." she explained.

"Anyways, where were we..."

_FLASHBACK_

"Just...A...Few...More...Steps...To...Go." I panted, desperately, reaching for the final rock. I looked beneath me, and saw my sister holding up the rear end with a pink force field. As long as that was there, we were all safe. Pushing myself up, I could finally see the entire crater from above. It was covered in a green meadow, that was dotted with lavender and yellow. A large stream ran through it, and was making a pleasant gushing sound.

"Hey, you lot! Come up here and look at this! It's amazing!" I shouted, my voice echoing through the mountain tops. The blue sky had a few puffy clouds that seemed to float around the top. It was truly beautiful.

"Wow, this place. It's amazing!" Breeze whispered, as she was the second to come up. We looked at each other, and started to run down the hill. The others followed, and we all made it to the river.

"Evadne, can you please get rid of some of this water? Pretty please? Carrick pleaded, and she happily did as she was told. We all gaped at her, as she never did anything that involved removing water. She loved it too dearly for that.

"Well, thank you?" Volts said awkwardly. As she waved her hand around, the water flew in a stream around the meadow, before fading into a million ocean blue diamonds. The soaking wet riverbed had numerous fish in it that my sister levitated into a nearby pond. One problem solved at least.

At the very bottom of the mud was a rock that seemed to be out of place. It did not belong there, and was soon revealed when it just lifted up, with nothing to support it. Mistica shook her head at us, and we all backed up a few steps.

"What is happening? Because I don't think that should have happened." Breeze said, sounding very scared.

"Who cares? If you look where the rock was, there is just a massive hole. Perfect for exploring, like a cave!" Volts exclaimed, leaping into the muddy mess. Deciding we all had to follow him, I jumped in behind him, and approached the gaping hole. Parisa quickly changed into Pixie Form, and a pink and gold stream followed behind her, illuminating the air around her.

"Well, who's waiting? Last one in is a pile of Bantha Spit!" Gaudi yelled before jumping into the hole. Everyone followed him, and leapt in. Finally, only myself and Aneira were left. She gestured to the hole, and I stepped over the edge.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!" I screamed before landing hardly on some soft moss that somewhat broke my fall. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I saw the others standing there. Carrick helped me up just before a soft thud indicated Aneira had landed.

"So nice of you to join us, now let's go." Mistica said sarcastically. So impatient. All of a sudden, Parisa started to fly down the tunnel, and we began to chase after her. The walls were covered in tiny lights that seemed to give the tunnel an eerie light. Moss also coated the walls, which was soft to touch. After about of minute of running, the light came to a halt, and grew back into Parisa's normal form. We slowed down and looked upon one of the deepest drops in the whole of Dantooine.

It was lit up by millions of clusters of crystals, in every colour under the sun. They sparkled and shimmered, just like in the lullaby.

"I feel like, I have to go down there. As if something is calling me to go below." Sherwood said, stepping out onto the edge of the ledge.

"I agree with you. I feel as if I have to go up. Something is calling, sort of like someone is singing." Gaudi replied, looking towards the cave roof, that was not that far up.

"Well, use your powers to create a staircase or something like that." Breeze suggested, showing us what she meant by making a small staircase out of thick clouds. To prove she could walk on them, Breeze jumped onto it, the clouds supporting her weight.

Sherwood nervously held out a hand, and a green stream of vines sprouted out of his palm, creating a spiralling staircase of plants. He lowered his hand and quickly began to run down the vegetation.

Gaudi on the other hand, had made an eerie glowing fog that he was floating up. He seemed unfazed by it, although the rest of us were looking at him, scared. I suddenly felt as if there was a giant magnet was right across me, and I had to go to it. As my grey eyes looked over at the other wall, I saw a bright silvery light around a certain area.

"Look! Do you see that?" I whispered, pointing excitedly at the wall.

"Erm, Dalma? What are we supposed to be looking at?" Carrick said, staring at me weirdly. Not caring, I extended my hand and a flow of metal came out of my hand and formed a gold bridge to the other ledge. I ran across it, and jumped off of it as soon as I reached the other side. Walking to the light, I saw a small crystal embedded in the rock. I put my fingers around it, and pulled like I was pulling a hay cart back home. Surprisingly, it slid out easily. I held it in my palm, and the strong light stopped shining, and in its place was a dim silvery glow.

I skipped back across the bridge, not noticing that something was following me. Glancing back over to the others, I saw my siblings backing up, their faces twisted in terror. Evadne pointed a shaking finger behind me, and a loud screech came from my behind. I slowly turned, and came face to face with a giant Kinrath, its pincers snapping menacingly. I acted on instinct, and created a wall of titanium to block its path. I then ran towards them, perfectly aware that the monster was climbing over the wall.

"I'm scared. What are we gonna do?" Volts shrieked, sending a beam of electricity in the Kinrath's direction. It seemed to slow it down a bit, but not enough to stop it. A pink light suddenly covered us, and Mistica's eyes glowed white. We then found ourselves where Sherwood was; at least 50 feet below with no giant spiders anywhere near us.

"W-what just happened?" Aneira stammered shakily. Sherwood seemed just as surprised as us.

"I think I just learned teleportation." Mistica answered, grinning from ear to ear. I nodded my head at her, smiling back. Flame also grinned, pulling her in for a hug. Evadne started clapping, and surrounded herself with water, again. Carrick just laughed, and left her to do her thing.

"Umm, I feel weird. Like I need to go to the very bottom." My brother murmured, and he made a staircase out of dirt. He then ran down it, and quickly reappeared holding a brown glowing thing.

I thought for a minute, and then created 12 necklaces with a small oval locket at the end of each one. I then engraved the initial of everyone's names onto them. I handed the one with the correct initial to the others, and kept Gaudi's with me.

"Here, you can keep the crystals inside these lockets. They will be safer there." I exclaimed, and helped Hermes to put his on. He figured out how to put the crystal in on his own. Sherwood suddenly let out a cry of victory, and lifted a forest green light above his head.

"I finally got it! Haha! Victory shall be mine!" he bellowed, the echo probably reaching Gaudi above. Gaudi. Poisonous Kinrath. Oh shit!

"Mistica, get us to Gaudi. Now!" I burst out, with a look of pure horror on my face. She quickly did it, and we looked upon a very strange sight. The Kinrath was there, but was tap dancing. With eight legs. But there was no sign of Gaudi.

"Gaudi? You there bro?" Carrick asked. A ghostly laugh came from the monster, and I shoved Parisa back, who had tried to run towards the thing. Evadne copied her, and I shoved her back too.

A fog appeared across the ledge, and a lone figure stepped out of it. A lone figure holding a ghostly purple crystal that was. Gaudi grinned at us all and Aneira sprinted up to him, embracing him in a tight hug.

"I learned how to possess people!" he said smugly, but the spider was still there. Flame then sent a ball of fire from his hands, that instantly killed the beast. Parisa started to change into her other form, and flew up to the ceiling. She came down with a glowing pink light, and switched forms again. In her tiny hand, she clutched a crystal, that was pastel pink with flecks of gold on it. Breeze helped her put her crystal in her necklace, and the sisters smiled at each other happily.

Over the next half hour, the others retrieved their crystals. Aneira an icy blue, Flame a fiery orange, Carrick a rocky grey, Volts an electric yellow, Evadne an ocean blue, Breeze a sky blue and Mistica a hot pink.

When we got back to the farm at about 1830 hours, we showed the adults the new skills we learned. They looked worried for us, but tried to cover it up by constantly praising us. But myself, Aneira, Carrick and Flame were not so stupid...

_FLASHBACK OVER_

"You do realise that that was only a month ago." Aneira said, smirking.

"Yeah, but I don't care. It was still a good time. With a memory I will never forget." I replied, grinning back.

"Well, anyways, it's time for you to go to bed. Night, don't let the Invisible Lizards bite!" she warned, and left the room. I put my head on the pillow, and drifted off into dreamland.

_Aneira's P.O.V_

Right. I have officially got 5 children left to put to bed. The boys. I know where they will be anyways. Pigging out in Gaudi's room. As I approached the room, I pressed my ear gently against the wall and sure enough, 4 voices that should be asleep were talking very loudly.

I pressed my hand against the door, and Carrick, Flame, Sherwood, Gaudi and Volts looked at me, a pile of food in the middle of them. They were trying to seem innocent, but failing.

"I'll let you off, if you give me some of the Jobal Fruit Cake!" I proposed, and they gave me some of the cake. I looked closer at the food, and saw 5 flavours: Roast Bantha, Spicy Tomato, Fishy Fatfish, Smoky Ewok and Shaak Sauce. None looked very appealing, but oh well. I am not a food expert, and never will be.

"Carrick, make sure they are in bed by 2200. And Sherwood, no cake. Remember last time?"

_FLASHBACK_

"GET DOWN! NOW! SHERWOOD! STOP LOBBING LOGS OFF THE BARN ROOF! HOW DID YOU EVEN GET UP THERE?!" I bellowed to my hyperactive brother, who I would never let have cake again. He had one bite, his forest-green eyes grew massive and he leapt out of the window. Next thing I knew, he was on the roof, throwing logs at everything and everyone.

"KILL ME IF YOU DARE, HOLD MY HEAD UP EVERYWHERE! KEEP MYSELF RIDIN' ON THIIIIIIIIIS TRAIN! I'M THE UNDERDOG, LIVE MY LIFE ON A LULLABY! KEEP MYSELF RIDIN' ON THIS TRAIN! KEEP MYSELF RIDIN' ON THIS TRAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIN!" he sang, singing Underdog at the top of his voice. Rolling my eyes, I decided to try and jump up the 20 foot barn to get to my brother. He was now adjusting the twigs in his woody brown hair to make himself look like a tree, I believe. Stupid boy.

I took a deep breath, and jumped. Miraculously, I was on the roof with Sherwood. I grabbed his hand, and made the jump back down. By now, everyone was gathered around the barn and was scolding Sherwood, who was still hyped up. In the background, our parents were in deep discussion.

"Johnny, what are we going to do? They already all have these powers, and now they can jump like the Jedi? What if someone were to find out? What would happen then?"

"I don't know Lynda, I don't know..."

_FLASHBACK OVER_

"You're right. We definitely do not need a repeat of that." Gaudi muttered, shaking his head. I smiled at them.

"Well, I need to go and check on how the ship is going along. Some of it got damaged during the fight with the droids earlier. See you tomorrow then." I said, walking out of the room with my Jobal Fruit Cake. I quickly ate it, and savoured the flavour. Wow, this is good cake. Never had it, and is the best thing I have ever had.

Putting the plate in the nearest bin, I walked off towards the control room, finally knowing that everyone else is asleep. As I walked along, I froze the floor and began to skate along. I quickly made some blades on my shoes and continued along the corridor. Making a spinning jump, I easily landed and skidded to a stop. Sadly removing the ice, I opened the door to the control room.

_Obi-Wan's P.O.V_

This stupid thing just won't fix! How the hell are we supposed to get off of this stupid planet if the ship won't work? Especially if Dooku knows where I am. He wants me dead so badly, and the same with the children. He could send more droids, Assaj Ventress, or even himself. That would be very bad.

The door opened, and Aneira walked in.

"Hello Obi-Wan. I'm guessing you need help with that." she said calmly.

"You're right. I can't seem to fix this."

"Well, try reversing the power from the red wire and cross it with the yellow one." she suggested. Seeing as nothing else had worked, I tried what she had said. Surprisingly, it worked immediately.

"How did you know that?" I asked, shocked at her.

"We had to repair our land speeders all the time back on the farm. I learned a lot from there." she replied. Well, at least it makes sense. Oh right. Still have to tell her about the whole force sensitive thing.

"Aneira, you do know that you and your relatives are force sensitive, do you not?" I questioned. She let out a sigh.

"I've had my hunches. Is that why the Separatists want us dead? Or is it the powers?" she asked, half to herself. I felt sorry for her. To have known someone for such a long time, and have loved them so much, then to have that snatched away from you. That kind of pain must be horrible. Unimaginable.

"I don't know. But I do know that it was Assaj Ventress who tried to kill you. She is one of Count Dooku's personal assassins, and used to be a Jedi Padawan. But when her Master was killed, she turned to the Dark Side. Everything went down from there."

"Well, I guess I don't hate her at all. Or want revenge. I'm just mad at Dooku for trying to kill me." she said, and I can't say I blamed her. I hope Dooku dies so then this wretched war will be over. It has only been 8 weeks since the war began, and is nowhere near done. Only last week, the Separatists tried to kidnap Rotta the Hutt, Jabba's son. Thanks to Ahsoka and Anakin they managed to save him. That was too close of a call for my liking.

"I have to agree. The instant he dies, the closer this war will be to ending. And we will be one Sith down."

"What's a Sith?" she asked, curiosity on her face.

"A Sith is a very powerful user of the Dark Side. At any one time, there may only be two. A Master, and an Apprentice. They will stop at nothing to kill the Jedi." I explained. "The Dark Side uses hate as a weapon, which leads to suffering on the long run. Once you have joined the Dark Side, the Jedi have no choice other than to kill you. They are a threat, and often kill the innocent to get what they want."

"They sound evil. I will never join the Dark Side. Ever." she vowed. And somehow, I knew she never would.

"Well, it's time to get of this planet now everything is fixed. Are you ready?" I asked, and she nodded her head eagerly. I put all of the tools away using the force, while Aneira watched in awe. She extended her own arm, but accidentally created a small amount of snow that settled itself upon the top of the tool box.

"Damn. I have really got to stop doing that." she moaned. It seems that this has happened several times before.

"Well, it can't happen all the time, can it?"

"Try having to move your whole family after the school you attended was ripped apart by a tornado and then set alight by your brother." she said a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I guess that could be very bad. Especially if you're thinking credit wise. But anyways, we really have got to get off of this planet now. If the Separatists send more droids, we are all doomed." I warned her. She then extended her arm again, and this time, a small hammer began to shake, before lifting into the air. It flew over to the release switch, and the door opened. The hammer fell to the ground, and she opened her eyes.

"Did I really just do that?" she asked, looking very happy.

"Yes you did." I replied, as we walked out of the room. The floor froze over, and I nearly slipped over. A pair of blades appeared on the bottom of my boots, made out of ice. I moved a foot slowly, and found that I could slide along the floor while wearing them.

"Come on, it's not that hard!" Aneira said, and I looked up to see her already at the door that contained the cockpit. How did she get there so fast? I shakily began to skate, and eventually reached the door. The ice suddenly vanished, and I felt myself land back on the floor. Phew.

The door slid open, and revealed a large room with an even larger window. We walked inside, and I quickly sat on one of the seats. Aneira sat on one of the other ones. I found the ignition, and quickly pressed it. A few more buttons, and we slowly lifted into the air. I could feel a growing excitement next to me, as Aneira was clearly ready to get out of this forest.

The ship sped up, and we were soon in the atmosphere. I punched in some coordinates, and we were given a last, fleeting glance of the planet before being blasted off into hyperspace...


	9. The Silver Comet

**N: Disclaimer ~ I do not own Star Wars, or any of its characters. I am just doing this for fun. Yeah, people can actually have fun these days. Especially when it has been like, 26° over the weekend. So yeah. Anyways, good luck to anyone who has exams this week, or over this month. You can get through them, just don't stress or anything. And onto the story...**

_Aneira__'s P.O.V_

"Woah!" I said as I was thrust back into my seat. This was some serious stuff! As I looked out of the window, I saw millions of stars, all being pushed back as we entered a tunnel of spiralling white and blue. Like the ship's colour scheme.

"What do we do now? Because there is literally nothing left to do." I said, bored. I guess I could always find an empty room and claim it as my own. Then, I could freeze it over and call it 'The Cold Room.'

"Well, I could always teach you some aspects of the force." he suggested. I eagerly nodded, and he opened the door using the force. We walked, and found a small room with some round cushioned seats. We sat down on separate ones, and I brought my knees up to my neck.

"Close your eyes, and stretch out with your feelings. You should be able to feel something all around you, and in everything. Can you feel it?" he asked. And yes, I could feel something. Once I made contact with it, I could see what appeared to be a golden sea, flowing and turning. Intrigued, I stretched out my feelings further and a flash of colour flew across my eyes.

_I stood in front of the church from a few hours ago. Why was I here? What was happening? I saw a black blur across my eyes, and ran after it. The figure stopped, and pulled something out of its cloak.__Recognizing__a Thermal Detonator, it set the timer for 1 minute. I then saw myself and my cousins leaving the church. The figure ran out as I saw Auntie Tessie, Auntie Clarissa, Auntie__Katlyn__, Uncle Peter, Uncle Sam, Uncle Craig and my parents having their photos taken._

_I tried to call out to them, to warn them but no words would form._

_The Assassin began to speed out of the building. After casting a last glance at my family, I ran out after it. I stopped running once the Assassin had flipped over the side of their small ship. A small hologram appeared on the monitor, and the__Assassin__pulled down its hood._

_It revealed a feminine face of a__humanoid species I could not__recognize. She bowed down before the small blue figure before the conversation started._

_"Master, I have placed the bomb. The children shall die within the next minute."_

_"Good job__Ventress__, you have done well to go by unseen. The Jedi may sense danger, but it will be too late. My vision will not become a reality, as long as they are eliminated. If the Jedi get to them, all of my Masters plans will fail and the war will be lost. I need you to be careful, as you did not manage to shake off General__Kenobi__in the last battle."_

_"I planted a trail that should lead him well away from__Dantooine__, if he is foolish enough to follow it."_

_"Yes, but be alert. The Jedi are no fools. For now, go underground. I will contact you if needed."_

_The image disappeared, and the Assassin that was now confirmed to be__Assaj__Ventress__leapt__ into her ship and sped away. A few seconds later, a tremendous boom shook through the air before knocking me to the ground._

I sat up straight. What just happened? It seemed so real.

"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked me with concern. I nodded my head, and felt how stiff my back was. Ouch. How long was I sitting here for?

"What just happened? I saw something, someone I believe to be Assaj Ventress planting a Thermal Detonator inside the church, leaving it, taking orders from some tall man with white hair and then leaving again. I had to watch the church explode all of again..." I trailed off. But there is no point getting upset over what is already done.

"Are you sure you're fi-"

"I'm perfectly fine, thanks. No point getting upset over what has already happened." I said quietly. I glanced over at the clock and saw the time was 0200. Holy crap! I must have been sitting here for at least 3 hours. That's a long time, and I have to get up early so I can, make breakfast for everyone and now Obi-Wan is here, that's 13 PEOPLE! Aaaaaaarrrrrggggggghhhhh! I'll be up to my neck in dishes! And I have to keep this up for 2 MORE FULL DAYS!?

"Well, I have really got to get to bed. I still have to get a decent amount of sleep so I can handle all of my relatives, and then there is food..." I said, leaping to my feet and using the force to lift a small book that had been carelessly left on the floor to open the door. I walked out of the room, and ran along the corridor to the bedroom area. I skidded to a stop next to my door, and then pressed the release switch. I jumped into the room before closing the door again. I then walked into the on suite and found a toothbrush, in a packet and still sealed. I quickly scrubbed my teeth before walking back out of the room. I saw the wardrobe and opened it. Thank the force! There are onzies in here! I changed into the nicest blue one, which was several sizes too big for me.

I then cambered into my bed, and turned off the lamp. I soon drifted off to sleep...

_THE NEXT MORNING...BUT IT WAS THE MORNING, SO IT MAKES NEARLY NO DIFFERENCE...SO A FEW HOURS LATER..._

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Chirped the annoying alarm that sat next to my bed. Crap! It's half seven already?! I jumped out of my bed and flung open the wardrobe door. I found a pair of denim jeans and a light blue top to match. I put them out on my bed before taking a quick shower. After I finished, I flung on my clothes and sprinted out of the room and into the kitchen. Gaudi was already there, frying eggs and laying out bowls. Mmmm. Hyper-Sugar Coco Hoops. I then opened the fridge, and grabbed some oranges.

"And good morning to you too, Aneira." he said sarcastically.

"Sorry, but I had to have a shower, and I do have a lot of hair. It takes a while to wash." I explained. "Besides, I was up till 2 meditating."

"Why, were you meditating? Last time I checked, you were no Jedi. But that would be AWESOME if you were. With all the light-saber swinging, and the force, and-"

"I'll explain later, O.K. Anyways, do you know where Master Kenobi is?" I asked him, hoping he knew where he was. He nodded his head.

"You know the really small room with the seats? Well, I saw him walking in there this morning. I was just doing ghost stuff, floating along when I saw him going in there. But I floated through the kitchen wall so, yeah.

"Well, thanks anyways. Have you noticed that you can just lift this thing up?" I said, lifting up a sliding window that revealed the table room. There was a counter there, so you could put food straight through it.

"No, I didn't. I'll remember that for later. Could you go and wake everyone up, just so they know that they have to get up. Breakfast is done." he requested, and I walked back out of the room.

As I went along the familiar blue walls, I entered the bedroom corridor. Using the force, I opened all of the doors. I then made 10 snowballs, and flung them onto my sleeping relative's faces. 9 of them got up, but one snowball never reached its destination. Instead, it was thrust into a veil of water covering a certain 2yr old someone. Evadne. Should've know, telling her to watch out for Invisible Lizards. Damn.

So I froze the water, and removed it. I then made another snowball, and fired it straight at her face. She sat up immediately.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OHMYGODTHEINVISIBLELIZARDHASGOTMEITHOUGHTTHATIWASSAFEWITHTHEWATERI'MSORRYPRINCESSCELESTIAIHAVEFAILDYOUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, before realizing that it was just snow.

"Oh. Forget EVERYTHING you just heard. You never heard ANYTHING about Princess Celestia, DID YOU?" she growled angrily. We all shook our heads. We did not want to get soaked here. When she gets really mad, she tends to sent tidal waves out, washing away everything and soaking the immediate area.

"You lot, there should be clothing in your cupboards. Get changed, and then go to the Table Room. Gaudi has already made breakfast for you, so say thanks. And in case you didn't notice, we have left Dantooine and will be in Coruscant in a few days time." I told them, and began going to the now called Meditation Room. I'm gonna have to ask Dalma to make letters later.

As I walked along, I stretched out with my feelings and could tell exactly where everyone was. Everyone apart from Mistica where getting changed still, Gaudi was eating some kind of food in the Table Room, and Master Kenobi was in the Meditation Room.

Finally, I approached the room and pressed the release switch. As I had thought, he was sitting on one of the many seats in the circular room. His bright blue eyes flew open as I entered.

"We finished making breakfast if you're hungry. Maybe now would be a good time to tell them they are force sensitive. I wonder how they'll react..." I suggested, and he nodded his head.

"I agree completely. Besides, I am pretty hungry." he admitted. I called upon the force again to open the door.

"Do you do that every time now?" he asked with humour in his voice.

"Yep. Just to prove to myself I can." I beamed happily. It's fun using the force to do this sort of thing. And to think I learned this yesterday. We then proceeded to the Table Room, in which everyone was there. I finally noticed my golden curls had dried, and were at their normal place just above my waist.

"Hiya Aneira! Look out the window! It's SOO awesome!" Volts squealed, doing a quick lap at the speed of lighting to burn off some energy. How the hell can he be so active? It's like, 0800 hours on Dantooine. That's a lot of time difference. I am going to be soo tired.

"Anyways, Master Obi-Wan has an announcement to make." I announced to everyone, and they turned their heads to face us.

"I don't know quite how to put this, but you are all force sensitive and will be trained as Jedi when we get back to Coruscant if the other members of the council agree." He declared, to a loud cheer from the others. Gaudi in particular was ecstatic. He was floating round the room, but had forgotten to make himself invisible. So Parisa switched forms and started chasing him around the room.

_Well, I think that went down just perfectly._Said a voice in my head.  
_Mistica__ was that you?_I thought back.  
_Nope, it was__MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE__!_Oh. Sherwood.  
_Let me guess. You developed this last night, and were bugging__Gaudi__with it._  
_Yup._I slapped my face with my palm.

"Alright, is there anything you lot want to know about Jedi then?" I asked them, and Mistica stepped forward.

"How do light-sabers work? Because they can't just run on energy packs. That would be very inconvenient."

"You're a clever girl Mistica. The crystal is what makes the blade run. It also gives the blade its colour." he explained. We all looked at each other, and begin to laugh.

"It seems we all already have crystals" I giggled, and took my necklace off of my neck. I opened it, to reveal the icy blue glow of the mysterious crystal. He looked at us all in shock.

"How did you get crystals? I know there is a cave on Dantooine, but that cave is guarded pretty much all of the time. We then told him the story of when we got our crystals.

"And that's how it happened. Every bit of it true." Carrick finished, and I put the crystal back into its locket.

"Well, this will make things interesting." Obi-Wan replied, amused.

_Volts' P.O.V_

Once we had finished up breakfast, we learned Jedi stuff for the rest of the day. Such as levitation, meditation and the Jedi Code. The best bit was definitely the light-sabers. Soo cool! The only bad bit was that we had to have blood samples to check our Midi-Chloridian count

"This may sting a little, but only for a second." Obi-Wan told my little sister, as she was the first. The needle went in and out, and Evadne didn't make a sound. He then put the tiny thing into the reader, and he turned pale.

"O-over 20,000. The only person that has a count higher than this is my old Padawan, Anakin Skywalker. His count is the highest of all of the Jedi in the order, 27,450. Your count is 25,225. Still a very high count, though." he stammered. So, my sister has the second highest Midi-Chloridian count in the whole order! I'm so proud of that little aqua-baby.

"Ooh, ohh do me next!" Parisa begged, and the Jedi Master smiled. She happily jumped onto the seat, and a different needle went into her creamy skin and went back out. Again, Parisa made no noise or anything.

"Is it done then?" she asked sweetly. Obi-Wan nodded his head. "Well, that didn't hurt at all." He put the needle into the device, and the reading came up the same as Evadne's. It went on, and we all had the same reading. Finally, it was just me and Aneira left. She gestured for me to go first. The needle didn't hurt at all, and my count was the exact same as the rest.

When Aneira had her turn, she also made no sound. However, the count was not the same.

"Oh my. The count. It's the same as Anakin's." he murmured unbelievably. Everyone turned to face her, and she blushed.

"It's not that big of a deal. Just numbers, that's all" she explained humbly. She was always humble though, never boasting. After that, we ate dinner, and went straight to bed. After showers, we went to bed. After all, we would be in Coruscant by tomorrow evening. Wow. Coruscant. The Capital of the Republic. Soo cool. And if the Council let us train there, our new home. If not, I don't know what we will do.

I clambered into my bed and quickly let off some spare charges of electricity. If I don't, then I would never get to sleep. Almost instantly, I fell very drowsy. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_Breeze's P.O.V_

When I woke up the next morning, I hopped into the shower before walking to breakfast. Using what I could of the force, I sensed Aneira, Gaudi, Obi-Wan, Evadne and my sister already up. I quickly pressed the release switch. Sure enough, everyone who I sensed was present.

"Hiya!" Parisa said, and I noticed R4 in the corner. I forgot completely about that little droid! I sat down, and used the force to lift the Hyper-Sugar Coco Hoops Blue Milk, a cup and a bowl over to me. Satisfied, I put everything back down onto the table and put out cereal. About an hour later, Aneira randomly started talking in Dantooinian. **So, yeah. And then he said, 'You know, if you want to be alone just go to the Museum'. Hilarious!**It seems someone had too much sugar. It took another hour to calm her down, in which we discovered a music room.

She found another Piano, and composed the Hyper Song, which was actually quite good. Definitely captured the Hyper Vibe. After she DID calm down, we learned about the Clone Wars, and how they had been going on for only 8 weeks. And no side was closer to winning than the other.

Once we had learned about the war, we began more simple training. More levitation and meditation skills, mainly. At around 1830, we pulled out of hyperspace. We all ran to the viewing platform, and gaped in wonder at the sight. From space, the planet looked amazing. It seemed the entire planet was one big city. And with that size, I could only imagine how big it was.

The door opened, and Obi-Wan came in.

"I have contacted the Council, and they would be willing to give you the test. Just trust your instincts, and you should do fine." he advised as we entered the atmosphere.


	10. The Jedi Temple

**AN: Disclaimer ~ I do not own Star Wars, Disney, or anything like that. I do own an Iguana, An Evil Rabbit, Assorted Fish and a Cat who decided to become scared of balloons. Stupid Cat.**

_Aneira__'s P.O.V_

"HEY! Dalma, Mistica shoved me!" Hermes whined, while Dalma left to sort her squabbling siblings out. Looking out of the window again, I stated in awe. There were speeders of every colour, and ships in every direction. The monstrous skyscrapers towered well into the clouds above. There must be millions, no billions of people and buildings here. Everything was super sized, way bigger than I had imagined.

I heard a loud noise behind me, and saw Mistica had teleported onto Carrick's shoulders, and was balancing perfectly. Must be the force. Carrick lifted her off, and Dalma made them make up before anything became broken. As we landed, a blue Twi'lek came up to the ship. I suddenly felt nervous. Very nervous. I calmed myself, and motioned for the others to follow me. Obi-Wan was already there, and I stepped off of the ship and took a deep breath.

"Children, this is Jedi Master Aalya Secura, another Council Member. She is also an expert swordswoman." he explained, and we all walked into the Temple, followed closely by R4. The first thing I noticed was the amount of Jedi there. There must be hundreds in here! I glanced back over at my brothers, and they seemed relatively calm. We approached the Council Room, and walked inside. There were 10 others in there, of whom I did not know.

"Masters, these are the children I was talking about. They have some of the highest Midi-Chloridian counts I have ever seen, Aneira having the same count as Skywalker." he said, and the other council members looked at each other in shock. It seems that they were not just numbers, then.

"Interesting, this is. Be tested, they shall. Have more to say, you do Obi-Wan?" one of the Council Members asked him.

"Yes. These children, they all have some form of gift, a control like no other. But I don't think the Force had anything to do with this." he mused, looking sort of confused.

"May we see these gifts or powers then?" asked Aalya, and I nodded my head. I quickly made a large snowflake, the one that I always made. They all looked in shock at it.

Flame then created a small fireball, and Sherwood made an overly large leaf. Carrick a boulder, Gaudi changed to Ghost Form, without invisibility, Volts charged himself into a ball of electricity and Evadne a water sphere. Breeze created a miniature tornado that made no damage, Parisa changed her form, Dalma made a steel ball, Mistica teleported to the other side of the room and back and finally, Hermes created a mound of dirt. He then jumped onto it.

"Impressive, hmmm? Something special these children are, Obi-Wan." the same one with the big ears praised. I blushed slightly. Soon after we removed whatever our powers had done and changed forms, my test began.

"Can you see what is on the board, young one." another Jedi asked. I concentrated hard on it, and a series of images flew through my head.

"A cup. A speeder. Another cup. A ship. A blaster. A table." I said confidently. A small box was lifted in front of me, and revealed a silvery substance. It was not metal, water or anything I had ever seen. What to do with this.

"Create whatever figure you want with it, if you'd please." asked a female Togruta politely. I focused hard upon the figure of a dog, and when I opened my eyes, a small dog with extra detail was suspended in midair. I smiled at it, knowing that it had been done.

"Finally, you must levitate these books at the same time." Obi-Wan said, and I completed the task with ease. They looked at each other and the small green one said_:_

"How feeling are you?"

"Cold. It feels like there is a major unbalance in the Universe." I replied. I was then sent out of the room, and watched the others be sent in. We sat there in silence, only looking at the endless stream of traffic outside. Once we had all taken the test, we were called back in.

"It has been decided that you are to be trained as Jedi, although you are mainly way too old. Everyone above 8 has been assigned a Master. Aneira, your Master will be Obi-Wan, Carrick, your Master shall be Cin Drallig. Flame, you will have Master Plo Koon and Dalma Aalya Secura. Sherwood will have Ki-Adi-Mundi and Gaudi will have Master Mace Windu. The rest of you shall be trained here until you are old enough. That is all." said a male of a species I could not recognize.

We bowed our heads in respect and walked out of the room. Once we were all out, I ran over to my brothers and hugged them. We were going to be trained as Jedi! All that worrying for nothing!

"Thank goodness for that! I thought that we would have to go and live on some remote planet, and make our living on farming!" Mistica sighed in relief. We all groaned. I stared at her and face palmed myself.

"We DID live on a remote planet and made our living on farming you idiot!" Breeze moaned, also slapping her forehead. Mistica glanced around at us with those stunning purple eyes nervously. She tucked a strand of her dark waves behind her ear and gulped.

"Well, I am only 5..." she reminded us for what had to be the millionth time.

"Yes, and aren't you the super-amazing 5yr old who is apparently more mature than everyone here?" Carrick questioned. She gulped again. "Oh well, everyone says stupid thing every now and again"

The door opened, and the respective Masters walked out of the door. Another walked through the door we had used to enter this part of the Temple.

"Carrick, this is Jedi Battlemaster Cin Drallig, and he will teach you in the ways of the force. He is also one of the best swordsmen in the whole order, and should be able to help you construct your light-saber. You still have the crystal, right?" Obi-Wan asked him. Carrick lifted his locket out and opened it to reveal its rocky grey glow. Master Cin Drallig looked in surprise at it, and they walked out of the room together, discussing crystals in great detail.

"Dalma, you already know Master Aalya Secura. She should also be able to help you construct your light-saber." Dalma went up to Aalya, and they ran out of the room together. It was like they were sisters or something. You could just tell they were going to get on together very well. I smiled at Dalma's retreating back, and wished her good luck.

Obi-Wan continued to introduce everyone else until it was just us left. We walked out of the room, and off to wherever we were going. It turns out we were off to get robes, which I found quite amusing. The Quartermaster and Obi-Wan really seem to have a rivalry between them.

_It was a prank he pulled on me when I was training__Anakin__. I never forgave him._Obi-Wan explained using the mental link I was getting used to.

_I feel sorry for you. Living in a house with__Gaudi__, Volts and Sherwood was bad enough. It nearly killed someone pretty much every week._

Once I had gotten clothing (A nice set of beige and white ones), I got my Padawan braid put in. It was a little strange, but I guess I could easily get used to it. The only thing left was to go and construct my light-saber. This is what I was looking forward to the most. So we went to the weaponry, and surprisingly enough, there sat Carrick, Flame, Dalma, Sherwood and Gaudi, all with various parts of a light-saber levitating in midair.

I then walked over to a small hologram that showed several diagrams of lightsabers in them. It told me to picture what felt the most comfortable in my hand, and I closed my eyes. I focused for a minute, before a steady design came into my head. I reached out and found the components for a hilt that would be made of Platinum. Once I had used the force to pull it towards me, I read the diagram again very carefully. I then sat down on a small pile of snow I had created and pulled my crystal out.

I focused very hard on the design, and willed myself to know that the parts were meant to be together. I heard the sound of the parts clicking together, and opened my eyes. In the air in front of me was a fully completed light-saber. I slowly took it out of the air, admiring it greatly. It was exactly how I had pictured it, the exact same way. Looking around me, I saw everyone else had gone, and that it was just myself and Obi-Wan left. I pulled myself up and showed it to him.

"Well, this is certainly a major improvement compared to Anakin's first light-saber. He tried to turn it on, but it exploded in his face." he remembered grimly. I then pressed the activation switch, and an icy-blue blade appeared in front of me. I swung it around, and it felt very right. Like it was an extension of my arm. It seemed to simply be a part of me.

"Wow. It's just how I pictured it!" I exclaimed joyfully. He smiled at me.

"Well, it's about time for you to meet Anakin anyways. Dinner is soon, and the Cafeteria food is really disgusting. Seriously, Ahsoka found a finger in her soup once. So we generally have to eat whatever we can get from Galactamarts." he explained. I nodded my head, and we walked out of the room.

_Ahsoka__'s P.O.V_

"Skyguy, where the hell is Master Kenobi? He should have been here at least an hour ago, but said something about going to the Council and getting food." I whined, much to the annoyance of my Master. He was pacing around the room, and muttering about something inaudible.

"Well, there must be something keeping him back. Perhaps he found a force sensitive child and had to test them. Suddenly, the door to the shared apartment flew open and revealed Obi-Wan. At last!

"Sorry I'm so late, but while I was on Dantooine, I found twelve children, all force sensitive! What's more, they all have some kind of power. We already have decided it was not the force, but have no further leads on It." he said, slightly out of breath. I suddenly sensed someone behind him.

"Who is that behind you, Obi-Wan?" I asked him, trying to work out who it was. Not a presence of someone I know, that's for sure. I stretched out further, and saw a mass of swirling light blue, with tiny hints of green in it. It also felt cold, but not in a Dark Side way. More like, a snow cold. Wondering who it was, he moved out of the way to reveal a girl who was about 13, with golden curls that reached her waist. Bright blue-grey eyes, that seemed to shine. Her snowy white skin contrasted against the beige Jedi robes she was wearing.

"Meet my new Padawan, Aneira Aldaine." He announced proudly, and she stepped forward shyly. She gave a small wave, before I introduced myself and Anakin.

"Food!" Anakin shouted suddenly, reminding us all of the task at hand. If the shop shuts at 1800, it's too late. My Master sunk to his knees, knowing that it was over. The food in the Cafeteria is truly disgusting, it makes me physically sick. And the only other option is to go hungry. Unless, if we have the credits.

"There is only one other option: Dex's Diner." I said, hoping we had enough credits for eating out. Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at me like I was some sort of hero. Well, it's about time someone looked at me instead of them.

"You are a genius. How the hell did you ever think of that?" Obi-Wan praised, and I blushed a deep orange. Anakin quickly pressed the release switch, and the door opened to reveal Master Du Mahn escorting several younglings to the Cafeteria. One of the humans waved at Aneira, and she smiled back. Hang on; Master Kenobi mentioned something about powers, right? What could that mean? I'll have to ask her later.

"Hi Mistica, how are you?" She asked softly at the younger child. So, this must be another one of those twelve children. The youngling didn't say anything, and just smiled.

"Really? Well, I'll see you tomorrow then." Aneira waved goodbye before the younglings went off to eat. I pitied them, having to eat such rubbish at such a young age. Once we got to the hangar wing, Anakin ran over to the yellow speeder with no roof. According to Master Kenobi, when Anakin was still his Padawan, he had a tendency to jump out of it. But he quickly remembered there were four of us.

Obi-Wan pointed over at a larger green speeder that could hold up to six people. Anakin ran over to it, and looked at it eagerly. Well, this means speeding. Big time.

"So this is a speeder." Aneira muttered, looking over it in awe. I guess coming from an Outer-Rim planet like Dantooine had its fallbacks. We clambered into the speeder, and reached Dex's in less than a minute. Why does my Master always have to speed?

After parking the speeder, we walked into the small diner and was greeted eagerly by Dex. What a nice guy. And to think I was here just last week. It feels like forever.

"Anakin, Obi-Wan! It's good to see you alright with the war and all." He said, smiling at us all. It must have been about now that he noticed myself and Aneira.

"Ah yes. Dex, meet my new Padawan, Aneira Aldaine. And this is Ahsoka Tano, Anakin's new Padawan. Aneira, Ahsoka, this is Dex, an old friend." Obi-Wan introduced us each other. We shook hands, and smiled.

We got seated and quickly ordered food. I chose the Ewok burger, Obi-Wan the health nut went and had a salad, my Master chose a large bantha steak with fries and Aneira a small veggie burger.

_Vegetarian?_I thought to her. She looked over at me, without surprise at all.  
_Yup._She thought back. Clearly nothing new for her then.  
_You know how Master__Kenobi__said something about powers earlier? What did he mean?_She smirked slightly.  
_Watch_. She lifted up a fork and brought it over to her. Almost instantly, it froze over, encasing it in glistening ice. I opened my mouth in shock.  
_How did you do that?_  
_To be honest, I don't know at all. Just a part of me I guess._  
_And what about the girl with the purple eyes from earlier?_  
_Oh,__Mistica__? She's my little cousin. And she's psychic. Like,__teleporting__and shield psychic._  
_Wow. That is__soo__awesome! I wish I had powers like that._  
_I wouldn't. Whenever I get angry or upset, I sort of turn the place I'm in into a mini__Hoth__. Snow and everything. And I freeze nearly everything I touch._  
_That would be annoying. Does the cold get to you at all?_  
_No, the cold never bothered me anyway. Sorry, it's just Let It Go has been suck in my head for forever.__Argh__! More Frozen references!_  
_How can Frozen ever annoy you! It's the best film in the world!_  
_Try watching it nearly non-stop for about two days. Then, after several young children try to tell you that you are Elsa, say it's amazing._  
_Well, you are sort of like Elsa if you think about it._  
_I know that, bu- FOOD!_She thought very loudly as our food approached. Yes! I will finally be able to stop Anakin blabbing to me about how brilliant the food is here. Dex handed us our drinks and food. He beamed warmly at us.

"If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thes Dux." My Master said with half of his steak into his mouth at once. Never one for manners. Aneira just looked at me and gave a soft giggle, almost like falling snow. She really is like her powers then. She lifted up her cup, but the lemonade inside froze into a block. Anakin stared at her in shock.

"Why does this always have to happen?" She muttered under her breath, and unfroze it. My Master still had his jaw dropped. Aneira looked over to him and smiled.

"It's normal. Happens all the time. I wouldn't worry." she explained calmly. This seemed to calm him down a bit. As we ate, Aneira froze several things for entertainment. It was good fun, until she accidentally froze over the table.

"Sorry, it was an accident. I never meant to do that." she apologized, removing the ice. Well, it was fun for a while I guess. Once we had finished eating, Anakin and Obi-Wan split the bill between them. Ah, having no money is definitely an advantage.

When we got back, we went off to our different levels, as Obi-Wan gets the top floor. Lucky him. I turned towards Anakin and he smiled.

"See you in the morning Snips." he yawned, and walked into his apartment. I happen to be lucky as I get my own place, which is really just a large room with a bed, a small bathroom and a miniature kitchen, but it's all I've got.

I flumped myself onto my bed, and thought about the war. It is truly horrible, with all the hatred and death in the Universe. And we, the Jedi, keepers of the peace are leading the war. Oh well. This war will be over one of these days. Once I changed into my pyjamas, I pulled the covers over my head and fell asleep.

_Aneira__'s P.O.V_

"Really? All this is for me?" I asked in delight, looking over the room. It was quite big, with only a separate room for an one suite. Heck, it even had a small kitchen. Oh, I love this room!

"Yes, it is." My Master said, smiling at me. I instantly knew I was going to enjoy it here. A room that is actually mine and not one that I don't have to share with little cousins. Obi-Wan went out of the room, and gave me some time to get settled in. I went straight into the refresher, and saw that all of my toiletries from the ship had been put into the holders around the room.

I took a quick shower and let my hair dry naturally. Finally, I can get to sleep. I put the blue onzie on and carefully folded my robes. I then placed my light-saber onto my table and fell straight into a deep sleep.

_0600 The Next Morning_

I woke myself up easily. Being used to getting up early, this was no issue. I had another shower and put on my robes. By now, it was 0635, so I went over to the mini kitchen and opened the cupboards. Ah, they had food in! I grabbed a breakfast cracker thing and was surprised it tasted so good.

When I finished the cracker, (which was actually very filling) the door bell rang. I instantly ran over to it and pressed the release. In the doorway was Obi-Wan.

_Hello Master, how are you?_  
_Fine, but we need to get started on your training.__The rest of the Council has given us a room to practice in for the next few days._  
_O.K.__Mistica__said we would be training together yesterday. Was she kidding, or not._  
_No, as we only have one spare room, you all have to train there._  
_I'm fine with that. Let's go._I thought, and I felt the mental link fade for now. Works in pretty much the same way as Mistica's power, but not as strong. As we walked out, I saw Master Windu with Gaudi in tow. This could be interesting. Gaudi, for once in his life, has to be serious about something.

_Hello__Aneira__. How is life?_  
_Rather good-__ish__. You?_  
_Rather tired-__ish__. My body clock is going mad with the time difference._  
_Really? I had no issue with it whatsoever. Oh look, we are approaching the door._I broke the connection and watched Master Windu press the release switch. I saw that we were the first here.

"Well, we now have to wait for 10 others. We could be here a long time." Obi-Wan said impatiently. Right on cue, Carrick, Flame, Sherwood and Dalma walked in the room with their respective Masters.

_And now we have to wait for 6 more._Gaudi thought to me. I smiled at him. I then looked over to the others, and saw my brothers were fine.

_So, how are you this fine morning Flame?_  
_Just fine, a little tired._  
_Hey, what are you two on about?_Sherwood interrupted us, and I sensed curiosity coming from him.  
_Yeah, what ARE you two on about._Dalma thought, and before we knew it, all six of us were having another argument. How typical.

Just then, a strange noise caught everyone's direction, and the other six were teleported in.

"That, is definitely a new way to travel." Master Du Mahn said, shaking her head slightly. Well, it is an odd sensation, being teleported. You feel like jelly afterwards. And then you get all dizzy, and-

"Well, now everyone is here, we can start with the basis. Everyone come around this box." Cin Drallig said loudly, and we all gathered round. The box had several light-sabers in it, not ignited. He gestured for us to all take one, and a flurry of hands flashed before my eyes. Soon, only one was left. But I seemed to like this one, and called on the force to bring it to me.

Satisfied, I looked back up.

"Does anyone know what these are?" Aalya Secura questioned, pointing at a small, levitating droid thing. I searched my brain for an answer, and finally said

"Training remotes. They fire lasers from tiny guns, and can be set to several different ability levels." Mistica glared at me.

_Hey, I'll let you get the question next time, O.K?_  
_Fine._  
_And don't forget: Anger is the path to the Dark-Side._I sensed her mood improve almost immediately. Good, one less kid to worry about.

"Yes, you're completely right Aneira. And with light-sabers, you can deflect the bolts away." she explained, and then used the force to switch it on. Suddenly, hundreds of green bolts started to fly out of the device, and at Aalya. She ignited her blue light-saber and deflected them all with ease. Twisting and turning her blade like she was born doing it. She then flicked it off using the force. I really need to start learning that one.

"Wow." Breeze whispered. She was right. That was awesome. Carrick looked the most excited by this. His grey eyes were filled with excitement. I looked at his waist and saw an overly large hilt attached to his waist.

_Carrick__, what's with the light-saber?_  
_Oh, it's double-bladed. Pretty cool, huh?_  
_And how do you think you will be able to use that?_  
_Well, my Master says he can help with it. Besides, it won't be too difficult as I can switch only one of the blades on._  
_Well, don't kill yourself, O.K?_  
_Aneira__, you know me. I take my studies seriously._I broke the connection off, and continued to carefully listen to the various Masters instructing us. Finally, we were allowed a turn. I volunteered, and turned on the practice saber.

The remote was set to Level 1, so this was no problem. I carefully twisted the light-saber so the reflected bolts hit the ring targets, spot on.

_Hey sis, well done. Oh, and by the way, I'm next._Sherwood thought once I had finished. I didn't miss a single bolt. Soon after, everyone had a turn. Mistica struggled not to use her powers, as she would have normally put up a shield to defend herself. But she managed, and didn't miss one. As a matter of fact, no one missed a bolt.

"And now, we can move on to the next part. Deflection without vision." Obi-Wan said happily. he walked over to me, and placed a helmet on my head, and pulled the blaster-shield over my eyes. I couldn't see a thing like this!

"You need to stretch out with your mind. Calm yourself, and you will be able to see the lasers coming towards you." he advised, and I turned it on, ready to deflect some bolts. Almost instantly, I "saw" a bolt coming towards me and quickly repelled it towards a target ring. Hearing the sound of it making contact, I smiled in satisfaction, only to see another one coming my way.

I deflected them all with ease. And they kept coming at an increasing pace. A little fast, but I could manage. Suddenly, they started coming like it was raining bolts. I was twisting and turning to get the ones that missed the light-saber. I felt an increasing danger rising, and all of my instincts were to get out, fast.

"Aneira, the remote is malfunctioning! Try and fire a bolt straight at it, and it will explode. We can handle the explosion!" Mace Windu shouted, and I quickly managed to turn my light-saber to hit it in the centre. I felt a massive ripple flow through the room, and a large pink barrier projected itself around the remote. Mere milliseconds later, it exploded with a force that could have killed us all. Mistica seemed to struggle to keep it in place.

Once the blast seemed to have let off most of its destructive force, she lowered the shield. Billows of black surrounded the room, leaving us all coughing. Flame however, had the sense to remove it. Thank the force his power was fire and anything to do with it. After several minutes, the smoke left the room to reveal no destruction.

"That was too close. Thanks to Mistica here, all of our lives were saved. And well done to you Aneira, as not many Padawans could have taken on an out-of-control remote that could have destroyed us all. I think you will come to be a great Jedi one day." Master Plo Koon praised, and we blushed slightly. I really don't know what to do with compliments.

After a while, everyone had turns with a different remote, and passed without injury or explosions. We then got started on the basis form of light-saber combat, Form I: Shii-Cho. It was easy to master, and we advanced faster than anticipated. Ha, never underestimate an Aldaine!

Over the next couple of days, we learned more about fighting techniques. Myself, Carrick, Flame and Dalma progressed to the more advanced Form III: Soresu, which focused mainly on deflecting bolts and defence. Sherwood seemed to find this easiest, and was a lot better than us at it.

But, after two weeks of intensive training, we were finally considered able enough to go into normal Jedi training. But this also meant I would not be seeing that much of my cousins for the time being. Thankfully, Hermes, Evadne and Parisa were put into the same clan. They would keep each other safe. Mistica and Volts were also placed into the same clan. This left only Breeze to go on her own, but she would be able to cope.

Sadly, I was put into a class with Carrick. We were on our own from there on. Until we found Ahsoka was in all of our classes. She helped us a lot. Myself and Ahsoka actually became best friends, just like that. And Barriss Offee also became a close friend. Sometimes though, I would randomly freeze over my light-saber hilt and shock everyone. The good news was that I created it out of Platinum for a reason. So the ice would not affect it in the slightest.

After about a month in the Temple, a Separatist secret weapon started to take out several Jedi cruisers, leaving no survivors. So Master Plo Koon and Flame were sent to and investigate it...


	11. Malevolence

**AN: Disclaimer ~ I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters****bla****bla****bla****.****CBA****to write the whole thing. So yeah. Stuff will be getting a lot more interesting from now on, as I will be covering various adventures from The Clone Wars Series from 1~6. But, I will be changing things up a bit too, while still making normal chapters.****And onto****the story...**

_Flame's P.O.V_

"The enemy ship has reduced its speed General" Commander Wolffe my Master. He looked at me, before turning back to Wolffe.

"They must have realized we're tracking them." he replied. I suddenly felt unsafe. As if, something bad was going to happen.

_Master, I sense danger. And it keeps getting stronger. Do you think they will attack us with the mystery weapon?_  
_I sense the danger too young one. But I believe we will be safe, at least for now._

"The fleet is holding its position sire." Oh crap. They're gonna attack us, and I know it.

_Master, we have to take out that ship before they attack._  
_I know. Flame, you must learn to control your fear. Don't let it get the better of you._  
_O.K Master. I will._I quickly broke the communication.

"I think it wise to report our position before we attack. Just in case." My Master replied, and I felt a lot better after hearing that.

"Skywalkers' fleet is nearby, in the Bith system." Even better! I might get to see Ahsoka! I don't know what it is about her, but I think I have a crush. Actually, scratch crush, it's more like love. Hang on, Jedi have no attachments. What am I thinking?

"Good."

"Perhaps he can reinforce us." Wolffe suggested. I like his thinking.

"From what I hear, Skywalker's always ready for a fight."

"So I've heard."

"Well, let's go and contact General Skywalker's ship. He should be able to send some help if we need it" I said, and we walked over to the holo-projector. My Master quickly pressed some buttons and about a minute later, the small blue figures of Ahsoka and Anakin appeared.

"Koh-to-ya, Master Plo." she greeted happily. So pretty. Even her voice is gorgeous, and- AGRH! Stop it Flame! I quickly reeled in my emotions before anyone could sense them. I did not want ANYONE finding out about that.

"Koh-to-ya, little Soka." My Master replied. He didn't seem to sense my emotions though. I am getting better at this by the minute! Haha Galaxy! I am invincible! Oh right, stay calm or the room goes up in smoke.

"How's the hunt for the mystery weapon going?" Anakin asked on a more serious level.

"We've tracked it to the Abregado system. We're going to need reinforcements." My Master requested, and all attention was diverted to him.

"I'll have to ask the Council Master Plo. I was given strict orders to protect our staging area." He replied sadly, and I looked to the ground. All of a sudden, the hologram flickered and started to crackle, like a bad radio reception.

"Master Plo? What's happening? What is wrong with the transmission?" Ahsoka queried in concern, her eyes desperately looking over at us before it vanished. My eyes were still fixed on the place where she was.

"They're jamming our transmissions. I have a really bad feeling about this Master." I warned, and I ran over to the bridge in time to see the massive ship turning around

We're picking up a large energy reading from the target sir." I looked in horror as a large pink energy field came hurting through space towards us. Oh crap. We are dead. I quickly thought out to Mistica. She should be able to pick this up, even on Coruscant. She is the best when it comes to telepathy.

_Mistica__, if__I don't make it back alive, you can share up what little stuff I have left between you. Hey, are you even there?_  
_Yeah, but it's like, 0330 in the morning. And I'll tell the others. Anyways, it's my birthday today and I do not need it ruined. I need to go back to sleep, so bye._  
_Hey, wait! I am about to die now, and your just gonna do that! What-_I felt the connection break, and sighed.

"Brace for impact!" My Master bellowed as the pink thing passed over our ship. I was flung to the side and had to use the Force to stop myself and several other troopers from hitting the wall. I put them down carefully, and then put myself down. Well, I thought we were going to get blown up, so that's an advantage.

"We're losing all our power!" Wolffe shouted to us as the realization of the situation hit me fully. "That energy field has left us defenceless!"

Not unexpectedly, the enemy ship began firing mercilessly at us. Millions of red lazers were shot at us, as one of our escorts was blown up. My eyes widened in fear.

"They're tearing us apart one by one!"

"Quickly, into the pods!" We all charged out of the bridge and towards the escape pods. Once we were there, clones jumped into the pods and filled them up very quickly.

"We don't have much time! Get inside, hurry!" I dived into a pod and was followed by Master Plo Koon. I quickly slammed my hand onto the eject button and we were blasted off into space just in time. When the view port came round, we were greeted with a terrifying view of our cruiser being blasted into oblivion.

"We were very, very lucky not to have been on the ship when she blew." I sighed, and Commander Wolffe nodded in agreement. Out of all the clones, he seems to be the nicest I have ever met.

"The power grid is burned out. We've no engines, communications or life support recharge." Wolffe declared, looking down at the ground. Well, we are definitely going to die. Oh well.

"So, we'll just sit here, and hold our breath?" Sinker joked nervously.

"Someone will come looking for us, right?" Boost asked, sounding worried.

"Let's get the power restored, so we are here to be found." After about an hour in this hellhole, I had officially gave up bothering trying to entertain myself and the clones. I had made fire appear outside the pod, played dot to dot with the stars, tried to meditate, tried to sleep and I taught everyone the cup song. I never do the cup song unless I am in extreme boredom, so I have given up.

"The air in here's getting a bit stale." Wolffe complained, and I nodded at his words. It's getting a bit harder to breathe in here as well. Lucky us.

"Don't look at me, its Boost sir. He only takes a bath when he's on leave." Sinker joked, and I let out a snicker. He glared at us evilly.

"Save it. Just keep working on the pod, not your jokes."

"Do you think we've got a chance General?" Wolffe asked him, and I diverted my attention to him.

"I don't believe in chance, Commander. I know if we work together we will stay alive, and someone will find us." My Master replied wisely, and I tried to get that in my head.

"With all due respect General, strategically it doesn't make any sense for someone to come look for us. If I was in command, I'd be hunting' that weapon down." Sinker replied, his voice sounding depressed.

"I value your life more than finding that weapon." My Master said to him, making Sinker smile a bit at him.

"And the same here." I declared, smiling at him. That definitely seemed to improve his mood a bit. Suddenly, Boost ran over to the view port and pointed out of it.

"Sir. There's another pod out there."

"If we only had power we could contact them."

"How 'bout we just wave when the view port comes around?" Boost suggested, and I smiled at him. My Master stretched his hand out, and spun the other pod round. What awaited our eyes made me physically flinch.

"They're dead."

"Someone busted that pod wide open."

"We are not alone out here." My Master worried, staring at the dead clones. I started shaking.

"I hope someone is looking for us. Because if not, we'll go the same way." I whispered, and I felt the room increase in temperature.

"Flame, be careful. We do not need a repeat of what happened back at the Temple when you were duelling your brother." I looked at the floor in guilt.

"If you don't mind me asking sir, but what did happen?" Boost asked, and I let out a deep sigh. Well, I might as well tell someone apart from hear every other Padawan in the Temple asking me how I did it.

"Well..."

_FLASHBACK_

_You are not winning this__time, bro!_Sherwood thought to me as he blocked another one of my moves. I am really going to have to up my game here. My younger brother is getting way too good at this.

_You sure about that?_I thought back. This time, it was him blocking my move! I swung the orange blade towards him, and his green blade met with mine, making a cracking as we tried to push the other back. I sent out a Force-Push, but Sherwood easily stopped it. Oh yeah, I forgot. He is the master of Force-Pushes. Damn. Thought I had him then. I kept on swinging it, but Sherwood was way too good for me. And he's the younger brother!

Suddenly, the green glow went for my arm, and a wall of fire sprung up out of nowhere to protect me. I gasped in shock.

"Flame, is that you doing that?" Ki-Adi asked me, as he shook his head in disbelief. As hard as my little brother was trying, he could not push the lightsaber through. I focused carefully on the dancing red, orange and yellow and watched it vanish. I stood up, and saw that several other Padawans had snuck in on the duel, one of which was Ahsoka. She smiled at me cutely, and I blushed.

"Wow, how did you do that!" Asked Twila Sparki, a small purple Twi'lek that was about 11. "Yeah, how did you do that?" Another Padawan asked, and I was soon overrun with questions.

As I really don't like questions, the heat went up with the pressure, and suddenly the room set on fire. I tried to control it, but nothing would work. It was lucky Evadne was around, as she had the flames out in about 5 seconds flat. Sadly, most of the people in the room, including Sherwood and my sister had to be sent to Medbay with severe burning.

_FLASHBACK OVER_

"And because Fire affects Grass and Ice so badly, they were in there a while." I finished, as the clones looked at me in shock.

"And, this is normal?" Sinker questioned, shaking his head in disbelief. I could only look in shame. I quickly glanced out of the view port and nodded my head.

"Yes. It happens all the time. Sometimes just touching things sets them on fire. And it's been getting worse as I got older. The same with my sister." I explained. After about five more minutes, Boost and Sinker began arguing again.

"No, that's not it. This one goes there, that one goes there." Sinker explained angrily.

Are you sure? We don't want to make things worse." Boost asked for what had to be the millionth time. I groaned and face palmed myself.

"How, are we gonna make things worse?" Sinker snapped back sarcastically. I was tempted to nod again, but my Mater started to speak.

"When you ask for trouble, you should not be surprised when it finds you."

"I think trouble already found us sir." Sinker replied, sounding a lot more respectful than before.

"What if we connect these two wires, right here?" Boost then suggested, putting two of the loose ends together. Surprisingly, it seemed to work.

Hang on, I'm getting something." Wolffe said, surprised. A loud crackling came over the comm.

"This is Pod 1977. We're under attack! Is anyone out there?" A clone voice crackled over the receptor. It was barely audible, but-

"It's one of our other pods!"

"I repeat, we are under attack! Is anyone out there?" Oh crap!

"The seppies don't want any witnesses! They're going to find every single pod, and destroy any life forms! We're doomed!" I shouted, and began to rock back and forth. I felt the pods temperature increase again, so I calmed myself and focused back on the situation at hand.

"That signal is weak, they must be close by."

"They've locked onto our ship! Our position is mark 12, at point 26." The clone desperately shouted, and I felt a wave of fear wash over me. Looking out of the view port, I saw the other pod with another ship locked onto it. Several droids with a blowtorch each were putting them around the airlock.

"I have visual contact!"

"Pod 1977, do you copy?" My Master shouted into the comm. I looked out of the window again to see the droids were weakening the airlock by the second. Unless we did something now, there is no way they are going to survive.

"The droids are hunting for survivors! They're cutting through!" He bellowed back as the airlock broke and the clones were sucked off into the vacuum of space. A final strangled cry came from them as they stopped moving. Reaching out with the Force, I felt their deaths. It hurt.

"Things, just got a lot worse." A few minutes later, one of the droids turned its head this way and began blabbering in the stupid voice it had. Grr. I bet Dooku just chose that voice to try and make a couple Jedi turn to the Dark Side out of sheer hatred. But I wonder how he copes with it?

"I think they see us."

"It is time to go." My Master declared and I got the idea of where he wanted to go. I looked at him with pure horror on my face.

"Please tell me that you're not doing what I think you're doing. Because that just insane." I groaned, tempted to face palm myself again.

"Go? Where are you going sir?"

"Outside to destroy the enemy. I can withstand the pressure for a brief time. Put your helmets on." He replied, and I slapped my face so hard it left a large, red hand print there.

"If you say so sir."

"Wolffe, Flame, keep the communications signal alive. It is our only chance someone will find us." My Master instructed just before he opened the hatch. But before he could, I stopped him.

"Here. Take my lightsaber. It will help." I told him, throwing my slightly curved black hilt at him. I watched the light catch on the gold patterning that went higher up on one side than the other. My Master caught it and opened the hatch up. For a brief period a roaring wind sucked the air out of the pod, making my reddish-brown hair blow all over the place. But it stopped as soon as everyone else was out.

"Let's just hope someone's looking for us." He replied. Still, I felt like there was definitely not enough oxygen for us to survive for long. Suddenly, the sound of lazerfire came from above, and the familiar humming of a lightsaber made me feel better. I don't know how, it just did.

"Is there anyone out there?" A familiar voice came in over the emergency communications channel. I quickly recognized the speaker and felt my heartbeat rise a bit. Oh thank the Force!

"Come in." Wolffe replied, excitement rising in his voice.

"This is Ahsoka Tano."

"It's Ahsoka!" I shouted in joy! We are not going to die! Well, we probably will, but not definitely!

"We might survive this!" I cried, and accidentally sent a small fireball out. But I reined it in before anything was destroyed

"She must be close."

"Keep the signal alive, commander." my Master instructed from above.

"We're trying to boost the power."

"Hang on."

"We're losing the signal."

"The pod can't take much more damage." I felt the temperature sear up again with that. I'm too young to die!

"Sinker, your turn."

"I'm on it boss! Eat lazer clankers!" A voice from above shouted, followed by the sound of heavy lazer fire. Ha! Stupid droids! Not long after, we heard the sound of. Well, it seemed they did it. And now we sit here, and wait to die from lack of oxygen. By now, we had lost Ahsoka's voice. I let out a depressed sigh.

"Well, General, another fine mess we've gotten into." Sinker moaned sarcastically.

"Your sense of humor is improving."

"I don't mean to say I told you so, but I never believed anyone would come looking for us."

"Sergeant, why are you so certain no one is coming?"

"We're just clones sir. We're meant to be expendable." Sinker moaned, and I felt his pain. I know what it's like, being unappreciated. At school, we sat with each other and the odd friend. Yeah, people thought we were weird. But, I guess they never suspected we had powers, or anything.

"Not to me."

"Or me!" I shouted to the others above me. Suddenly, a bright light filled the pod, and I felt the presence of Ahsoka emitting from the ship. Finally, we are going to get off this stinking piece-of-junk and get some actual air!

I felt a pull-cable being attached to the ship and we were reeled in through the ray-shield. I began coughing and gulping in fresh air, letting it fill up my lungs Air had never been so good!

"Come on, hurry! Are you okay Master Plo?

"There's someone in the pod!" Ahsoka shouted, and Anakin blasted the view port open. I practically fell out, and landed very heavily on the floor. Still coughing, I picked myself up and assessed myself using the Force. Luckily, the pressure had not got to me so badly.

"Will they be alright?"

"The pressure suits offer some protection, but they require a medical frigate for recovery. I will stabilize them sir." The medical droid said in a stupid monotone voice. How annoying can you get?!

"Your men are safe now." Anakin told us, and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Tell me, were there any survivors?"

"We couldn't find anybody else. The hunters must have destroyed the rest. I'm sorry, Master Plo." And I felt depressed again. I hate war. Wait, I mean dislike strongly! Once I had been checked over by the droid, I followed everyone else back to the cockpit. There, we sat down and started to discuss the weapon.

"We tracked the mystery weapon to this system, and that is when we found out it is an ion cannon."

"An ion cannon?" Ahsoka queried, coking her head slightly. Aww, so cute and- CALM DOWN! YOU ARE A JEDI NOW! NO ATTACHMENTS!

"A weapon that neutralizes all power to our ships, leaving the targets defenceless." My Master explained, and I shivered at the memory. Horrible thing.

"There's a massive vessel approaching."

"Shut down the power systems before they detect us."

"The droid!"

R2 let out a series of loud beeps, and I turned around, horrified. Ahsoka ran up to him and turned it off.

"Sorry little guy." She apologized as _The Malevolence_ came into view.

"That is one big, cruiser crusher." As the ship went over our heads, we sat in silence. But it started to turn to face us.

"They're coming back!"

"Are all the systems shut down?" My Master asked, as the medical droid walked in through the door.

"Is there a problem sir?"

"We forgot to shut off the medical droid!"

"We've got to get the power back on now."

"May I be of assistance?"

"No thanks."

"Just get in the back and take care of the clones."

"That is my programming, sir." The monotone voice replied before walking back out of the room. I felt a growing danger as the pink field began to catch up with us.

"Come on, we've got to get out of here!"

"R2, program the navicomputer. Be ready to get us out of here." Anakin yelled as the ship fired its Ion Cannon. Luckily for us, Anakin great pilot, and managed to steer us clear of the debris. But not

"You forgot, we turned him off!" I ran over to where the droid was and turned it back on.

"R2, program the hyperdrive, and hurry!" it started to say something about where before being cut off by Ahsoka.

"Anywhere, hurry!" she bellowed, just before we were blasted off into hyperspace. I slumped back into my chair, wiping my forehead.

"Thanks for getting us out of there in one piece General Skywalker."

"You have my Padawan to thank for that. She always said you guys would pull through."

"General Plo said someone would come for us, we're glad he was right."

"Skywalker, it is time to give our report to the Council."

"Right, the Council report. Come on, Ahsoka." He told her, and her face fell a bit.

"You want me there? I figured because of before-"

"Ahsoka, through it all you never gave up. You did a great job. But, if I'm getting in trouble for this, you're gonna share some of the blame too. So come on, let's go."

"Right beside you, Master!" She beamed as we walked off towards the holo-projector.


	12. Trewop II

**AN: I do NOT own Star Wars, or any God-Damn thing like that! I still happen to own the cat who is scared of balloons though. And at the weekend, I discovered he is also scared of a pair of my nicest shoes. Yeah, shoes. Not water or anything like that, but shoes. He is a very stupid animal. And I don't understand him sometimes. BTW, this chapter****is going to be pretty messed up, so yeah...**

_Breeze's P.O.V_

"Hey, Petro! Wake up! Now!" Katooni yelled, throwing her pillow at his face. He is not waking up!

"Katooni, leave this to me." I told her, and extended my hand. I then sent a strong gust out to his face, and he awoke with a start. I smiled at Katooni, who was looking at me in awe.

"Well, now you have FINALLY decided to wake up, I thought you should know that we are going on a training mission today. Apparently, it's off world." Gandoni said, who had just walked in with her backpack on.

"**Yeah, wouldn't want to miss that now, would ya?**" Gungi chuckled sarcastically. Well, at least I think he said that. Since I am really just learning Shriiwook, as we never learned anything apart from Dantooinian back home. But, at least I can speak it fluently now.

"O.K, O.K. I'm getting up, happy?" He moaned, and got out of his bed. About 10 minutes later, we were all finally ready, until we found out Byph had left his bag back at the dorm. We all groaned loudly and Zatt face palmed himself.

Half an hour later, we arrived at the meeting room. And thankfully, there was just a Padawan in there.

"About time you lot showed up." Carrick said sternly, his arms folded. I looked at the ground. Here we were, in for another scolding. But thankfully, he just smiled at us. "Still, better late than never."

"**So, where are we going****Padawan****Aldaine****?**" Byph asked, and Carrick smiled back at him.

"Please, just call me Carrick. But anyways, today we will be visiting a planet called Trewop II. Does anyone know where that it?" He asked, and Zatt immediately answered.

"Trewop II is one of the ten moons of Klekin, and part of the Perez System. The only inhabitants are Perezians, a kind of Twi'lek that are always purple. Like, always. And they cannot be Force-Sensitive for an unknown reason." Nerd.

"Exactly right Zatt. And while we are there, we will be searching for Dalin Oslei and her Padawan Dolan Itzal. They were on an assignment to Trewop II, but their distress signal was activated and we have heard nothing from them since. Be warned: Trewop II is the most dangerous planet in the Perez System. It is home to the Dexteron, a deadly snake that can remove any Force-Sensitivity from another life form and use it for its own needs. The effects are permanent."

We all looked at each other, mixed expressions on our faces. I could tell I looked scared, the same as Zatt. Katooni and Petro looked exited, while Gandoni, Gungi and Byph all looked terrified.

Once we found the ship, I was glad to find out that it was _The Silver Comet_.

"Carrick, I thought they got rid of our ship." I said to him, before walking aboard the familiar ramp. And sure enough, everything was the exact same. Heck, even the films were there.

"Yeah, they were going to until they realised that there was no point in getting rid of a decent ship like this. And they made modifications to it, so now it has guns at the back and front, stronger shields and its own droid, K9-G9." He explained as I showed the others where the bedrooms were. At least I got my old room, though. But this time round, I am a Jedi.

Once we were all settled in, I took them to the music room. And it was still there, with all of the instruments too.

"**Breeze, you've been here before, haven't you?**" Byph asked me in Ithorese, and I nodded my head.

"How come?" Petro questioned, and I let out a sigh.

"Well, this is the ship that took me to Coruscant in the first place."

_FLASHBACK_

Finally, it was OVER! After all that soppy stuff, we can go back out! I instantly started applauding, and then bolted out of the door with the others. I did a cartwheel and ran over to the fountain. Pulling faces at my reflection like the others, I began to feel uneasy, and really needed to get away from here.

For a short second, I thought I saw a black shadow running across the courtyard but I guessed that it was just a trick of the light.

But it was about then I noticed a ticking noise, getting more urgent as I listened. I opened my mouth to yell but it was too late. A massive invisible force pushed me over, and I blacked out.

_FLASHBACK OVER_

"Breeze, I never knew. I'm sorry." Gadoni comforted, putting her arm around me. I let a small, tear run down my face. But I quickly regained my composure.

"It's alright. If the explosion had never happened, I wouldn't be here now."

"How are you still so, unaffected? It's unreal!" Katooni asked, shaking her head at me.

"Well, I guess I have my little sister to keep happy and my training to focus on, so I've had not time to get upset." I replied, and at there for a minute, clearing my mind of all thoughts like that. "But anyways, I came in here for a reason. Watch this!" I said, before grabbing my flute and started to play. A sad tune, that got to your heart. I let my fingers move effortlessly over the holes, remembering the good times.

Once I finished, the others applauded me. I blushed, and tucked a strand of my straight blond hair behind my ear.

"**That was AWESOME! How did you do that?**" Gungi asked in awe, delight in his eyes.

"Gungi is totally right. That was amazing! You've gotta teach us how!" Petro begged, and I smiled at them. Quite soon afterwards, we had formed a mini band with me singing, Gungi and Byph on drums, Petro on guitar, Katooni and Gadoni on piano and Zatt on the electric guitar. To be honest, we weren't the best, but the others enjoyed it so I was fine with it.

About 7 hours later, we had made a full album. And put it in an album with a picture of us on the cover. Turns out Byph was really good at drawing, so he did it. And using Zatt's excellent knowledge of electronics, we managed to put the album onto a data-chip that would play in a CD Player.

For most of the time we were on the ship, we practiced with the band we had decided to call "The Kidz" with a z. Zatt's idea of course. When we finally landed on Trewop II, I was off of the ship first. I looked around, and saw death. Just everywhere, the dead bodies of locals lay broken, crumpled on the crimson ground. And I don't think the ground was naturally red either.

"Breeze, get back. Now" Carrick shouted, and I ran to the ramp. He drew his light-saber, igniting both of the grey blades. I felt a cool wind blow through the clearing. The smell of blood reeked through the air, making me gag. Byph came up to me, and grabbed my hand. He was shaking.

"**Breeze, what's happening? I'm scared.**" he whispered, and looked at me, terrified.

All of a sudden, I heard a scream, piercing the eerie silence. Petro was desperately trying to stop Katooni from having a panic attack, but failing miserably. Gadoni and Gungi were holding hands, and closing their eyes. Zatt just stood there, fiddling with his electric device thingy. He had insisted on bringing it, but it didn't seem to do much.

"Younglings, come with me. But make sure you stay with me at all times. I sense something, and I don't like it one bit." He ordered, and I hastily nodded. I looked up to the sky to see its purple atmosphere. Pretty, but still freaky at the same time. Because back on Dantooine, the sky was blue. And on Coruscant.

As we walked on, we heard another scream. This time though, a bird flew off from its tree, calling wildly. It seemed spooked. Zatt went up to me, and grabbed my other hand. I like it how I'm the only person who is not too scared here.

Finally, we came to a cave. I could sense that about four people were in there, but not much else. Carrick nodded for us to come in, and we followed him quietly.

_Everyone, be on full alert. I believe that there may be Dark Side users in here, and that can only mean one thing:__Sith__._  
_But, why would__Sith__be here? Of all the places? And besides, I thought there could be only two__Sith__at any time?_Katooni thought back to Carrick.  
_Well, it seems that they have bent the rules a little. Or, they are just assassins, like__Assaj__Ventress__._Suddenly, a loud laugh echoed through the cave. It sent chills through my spine, and I clenched my hands a little too hard on Zatt and Byph.

_Hey, that hurt!_  
_**Yeah, what**____**Zatt**____**thought!**_  
_Oh, sorry you two. I'm just a bit scared,__that's__all._And after I thought that, all of the lights went off, leaving us in darkness. I suddenly felt very aware of my surroundings. I felt the others put their backs around mine, and used the Force to sense where things were. I suddenly 'saw' a small cube flying towards me, and I ducked. That turned out to be a mistake.

I turned blind. As hard as I tried, I could not feel the Force anywhere. I began to panic, as I grabbed Zatt's hand again. I tried to send out a message to him, but nothing was working.

I felt a sharp thing scrape my arm, and I let out a scream. The wound was burning, and I began to feel dizzy. Not soon afterwards, someone kicked my face, making me fall on the floor. Everything went black.

_Zatt__'s P.O.V_

The first thing I was aware of was a rubbing against my wrists and ankles. I tried to move, but with no avail. Once my eyes became adjusted to the darkness, I saw Breeze, Katooni, Gandoni, Gungi, Byph, Petro and Carrick chained on the wall like myself. I also noticed two others, who were bloody and had cuts all over them. I believed them to be Dalin Oslei and Dolan Itzal.

I suddenly saw the door open, and in walked two cloaked figures, with their black hoods up. Sith. I quickly pretended to still be knocked out, and heard the activation of a light-saber. I shook as I heard footsteps coming in my direction.

"It seems that somebody had woken up, doesn't it?" A cruel, feminine voice snarled, and continued to walk towards me. I opened my eyes, and saw they had taken down their hoods. The human girl had vibrant red hair, deadly straight. Her eyes, an acidic yellow that seemed to be glowing. She had the palest skin I had ever seen, and stood a bit taller than Carrick. She had a crimson blade, and was still advancing towards me.

The human boy on the other hand, had poisonous purple hair, with the same eyes and skin tone. The boy had a fiery red blade. I started to shake, as she swung her blade across my face. I let out a cry of pain, as I felt it sear my skin. I desperately tried to break free, but nothing seemed to work. Again and again, she swung her blade, each time giving me a deep cut that oozed red. It hurt more than anything else ever had, drowning me in agony. I looked at her, and could see the malice in her eyes, smiling evilly.

I began to feel very weak, and lost focus on the crimson swinging across my green skin. Instead, I closed my eyes and slipped into darkness. But I was soon re-awoken. The Sith had decided to leave me and had moved onto a new target. Breeze. I began to struggle more than ever, not wanting her to get hurt. She didn't deserve that.

"Leave ghmh her rghm be!" I moaned, struggling to speak as I was still too weak. Why? Why am I not strong enough to save her?

"Well how cute. The little Nautolan wants to save his little friend. You sicken me." He spat, and extended his hand out. Electric-blue lightning flew out of his hands, and made contact with my already weak body. Every single cell felt like it was on fire. They burned, and it was agonising. I don't know how long he kept it up for; I could have been hours or a mere few seconds, when he finally stopped. I began to pant, gulping in fresh air.

But he wasn't done then. Oh no, the torture wasn't done yet. After he had been through us and Carrick, he woke up Dalin and Dolan.

"So. You can either give me the information on the prophecy, or watch the Younglings die. It's an easy choice, and I suggest you choose the right one." He growled, slapping Master Oslei hard on her face, leaving a red mark on her already delicate skin. Being a Hapan, she was extremely beautiful, but could not see in the dark. Thanks to the Force though, she had overcome this weakness and was able to see perfectly what was happening to us. Her blue eyes swam with tears, and she looked to the ground in pain.

Her once gold-brown hair was now matted with blood, and hung with no dignity at all. A cut had reopened when he hit her, and blood began to run down her cheek. Dolan looked up to her, with many more wounds on his rare black skin. His lekku also hung without any pride, making it seem as though they had already made their decision.

"No, please don't do it. You mustn't. We'll be fine, just never reveal the information they want." Gandoni begged, tears rolling down her swollen face. The Sith just sneered at us.

"I'm sorry Younglings. But I have to. If you die because of my actions, I will never be able to forgive myself." She replied, in a kind voice that cracked when she finished.

Suddenly, a harsh gust began to run through the room. I instantly looked at Breeze, who had managed to wriggle one of her arms out of the heavy chains. Her hand was now pointing straight at the Sith, who looked with hatred in their eyes.

"Breeze, I'm impressed. You are constantly getting stronger. But I can feel your anger. Use it! And you will become more powerful than you can possibly imagine!" The red-haired girl shouted, with a twisted grin on her face.

"Hang on, how do- how do you know my name?" She demanded between breaths. I felt the wind getting a lot stronger, and it was beginning to sting my skin. The Sith just smiled.

"I'm surprised you would have forgotten us so easily. And the same goes for you Carrick." The purple-haired boy sneered, as a very powerful gust knocked them both into the wall, and they instantly passed out.

By now, the boxes that would not let us use the Force had been deactivated, and I was able to undo my chains. I fell to the ground, my hands cut and I found myself unable to move. Breeze quickly limped over to me, and grabbed my hand. All of a sudden, I was lifted off of my feet. She removed the others chains and they were levitated as well.

"Right, just imagine yourself moving forwards and it should let you fly. I've been working on this since we came to the Temple. Now let's go. We have got to get back to the ship before they get back." Breeze commanded, and we all nodded out heads. I noticed five lightsabers on the red-haired girl's hip, and used the Force to call them to me. I left her one and the boys one too.

"You may want these." I said, and they eagerly reclaimed them. Finally, I imagined myself moving, and I was propelled forwards. Wow! This would be so much more awesome if-

"There it is! Everyone, get on now!" Katooni screamed, and we flew aboard. I instantly dropped down onto the ground, out of sheer exhaustion. Finally it was over. And I think I have a little crush on Breeze now.

Of course, she instantly ran to the cockpit and took off before the Sith could catch up to us. Once we were into space, we contacted the nearest Republic Cruiser, _The Defender _and waited. We gathered our stuff from the rooms, and left ourselves to either bleed to death or pass out. I saw that I was nowhere near the worst with injuries, that going to Dolan, but I was still losing too much blood.

Once the ship came out of Hyperspace near us, we were taken to the main hangar via Tractor Beam. Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka helped us off of the ship quickly. Not long after this, I passed out again.

_Dalin__'s P.O.V_

I woke up to find myself in a soft bed, with my lightsabers on a table beside me. Dolan lay in the opposite bed, still out. I sighed and stretched out with the Force and sensed seven other people in the room. And a couple of medical droids.

I glanced over at the other beds, and saw the children safe. They had wounds all over them, but they should make a full recovery. Again, I sighed in relief.

A noise alerted me to the door, and Anakin Skywalker with his Padawan walked in.

"How are you doing?" Ahsoka instantly asked, and I smiled weakly at her.

"Fine, but how are the Younglings?" I replied, definitely more concerned about them than myself.

"They should be fine. The Bacta tanks really did wonders on them. But to the point: how did this happen?" Anakin asked, and my smile faltered.

_FLASHBACK_

"Dolan, I believe that we are not alone here." I said, putting my hand to feel the pulse of a Perezian man. His purple eyes were glazed, with no life in them. Dead. I closed his eyes, and laid him out in a better position. I had done this with countless others before him. The crumpled bodies lay where they had fell, woman and children included.

"Who would do this Master? The slaughter of innocent is something only Sith would do." He muttered angrily, as he looked around. The purple sky was really beginning to get to me, and the red on the mossy ground was definitely blood. The blue trees were also strange. What is with this planet?

As we moved on, we occasionally felt the death of another, and it sent freezing waves of despair over us. Finally, we arrived at the ruins of an old Sith Temple, from which the roof had crumbled long ago. But the whole place still had a dark aura to it, cold and evil. The purple grass had overrun the once magnificent walls, coating them in more purple.

"Master, there it is! That is the missing Holocron alright!" Dolan yelled, and ran off, his black lekku bouncing on his back. I smiled, and ran after him. And I believe after this assignment, he will be ready to face the trials. He has studied with me since he was 10, and now he is 20. How the years have flown by. Once he grabbed it, he downloaded the contents onto a memory bank only he could open. The Holocron was now useless.

Suddenly, I sensed a great danger for both of our lives.

"Dolan! Watch out!" I screamed, but it was too late. A hooded figure leapt down from the blue tree and knocked him out. I instantly drew my silver and gold light-sabers, but another hooded figure swooped down another tree, and I was knocked out.

When I woke up, I discovered that we had been chained to the wall, and the Sith were setting up little boxes that connected to our chains. They then switched them on, and I felt my ability to use the Force fading away from me. It was horrible. It was about then that I remembered the distress signal would activate if I tapped my foot against something three times.

I did so while pretending to be struggling, so the Sith would not suspect anything. It appeared to work.

"Well well. Looks like we caught the Jedi. Now, if you'd be as kind as to hand over the Holocron, we could all get along just fine." The one with the red-hair growled, and I noticed she had taken off her cloak. I was shocked to see she was just a child. By the looks of things, she could not be any older than twelve. And for a Sith, she was stunning. "And in case you were wondering, those are Force-Restraint Boxes. Made with the venom of the Dexteron. But the effects are temporary."

"No. I'd never give up that information even for my life." Dolan said bravely, showing his stubborn side again. I looked at him with pride, and glared back at her. Once the second Sith had finished messing around with the other boxes, he removed his hood. Geez, what is with all of the children today? He had the same glowing yellow eyes and pale skin, but had purple hair instead.

"It seems that we will have to do this the hard way."

_FLASHBACK OVER_

"It was about then that they started torturing us. Yes, children. Whatever Count Dooku is doing, we need to stop him. And soon." I reported, and they just looked in shock. I went on to explain how Breeze saved us all, becoming quite the hero.

It was about then that she woke up, rubbing her head. She looked around in surprise, and tried to sit up. But she couldn't. I could feel her pain from here. They must have got her stomach or something.

"Is everyone else O.K?" She asked quietly. I nodded my head at her. She smiled weakly back at me. "And have you got any further leads on who the Sith were?"

Oh right. I forgot. They said they knew her and Carrick.

"No, we don't. And it will be difficult to find out for a long time." Anakin explained dully. I could feel he was still shocked that mere children would torture Younglings. After about two hours, everyone was awake. It took the remainder of two days to recover, and still not fully.

"**How much longer do we have to stay here!?**" Byph complained, throwing his head back onto his pillow. He was the one with the least injuries, so being trapped in here wasn't exactly enjoyable. The other Younglings were beginning to share the same feelings.

"**Yeah, I really need to go and stretch my legs.**" Gungi said, but he still had too many injuries that had not been able to heal yet. Poor kids.

"And I really, really need to go and practice deflecting bolts." Petro moaned, punching his pillow with his good arm. The other one was in a sling. It soon turned into a very loud whining with even Dolan joining in. I sighed and put my pillow over my head.

And after two more days of this constant complaining, we were declared fine to leave Medbay. So, we went back to our ship, thanked Anakin and Ahsoka and left for Coruscant.

"Let's go and practice for the next album!" Petro yelled, and the others charged off after him. Carrick just gave me a look of pity, which I could not understand.

"What did they mean by that?" Dolan asked, and Carrick motioned for us to follow him. We stopped outside a room with an electric guitar blaring out of it.

"It's magical, this strange thing, so beautiful, yet so insane!" Breeze sang from the other side of the door. Wow. She is good. No, amazing.

_I'm impressed. And they come up with this stuff on their own?_  
_Yep. Every single bit of it._After about ten minutes of listening to them recording their tracks, we went over to the cockpit to discuss the Sith.

"Who were they? And how did they know our names?" Carrick asked, worry in his voice. He sat down, and let his longish blond hair swoop over his face. I sighed, and suggested meditation. We all went to a different room with multiple round seats, and each sat on one. But after 4 hours, we were still no closer to their identities.

"Let's just make it back to Coruscant and tell the Council then. Maybe they will know more about them." I said, giving up. The others agreed. And for the next two days, we mainly watched bad Holo-Vids, as there was nothing else to do. Only when we pulled out of Hyperspace, we discovered a training room, with remotes and everything.

Damn. I could have got that new move nailed, too.

"Why only now?" I asked myself as we landed. The Younglings grabbed their bags, and charged off of the ship. Who could blame them? I happily walked off the ramp and into the sunlight, letting my brown hair blow around. Good to be back home at last. We were greeted by Master Luminara Unduli, who too, us straight to the Council.

Once we were there, (With Carrick and the Younglings, too) we were instantly bombarded with questions.

"Happened, what did?" Yoda asked first, and Carrick gave the full report. The Council Members winced when we told them that we were tortured.

"But the data is still intact." Mace Windu almost asked, knowing we still had the memory card. Dolan took it out of his boot, and gave it to Master Kenobi. Soon afterwards, we discovered a Holo-Vid on it dating back over 1000 years. We instantly played it.

A Female Zabrak appeared onto the player, she began to speak.

"When the time is right, two-" and the image flickered and a new person appeared. We stood there in silence. The person lifted down their hood, and I was shocked to see the red-haired girl from earlier. But she looked at least two years younger. I let a cold shiver run up my spine.

"Well, I see that you have discovered the Holocron. Took you long enough. But we have the real copy, and one of the aspects of the prophecy. Without both, it will never happen. Goodbye, Jedi scum." And the image flickered out for a final time.

"What did she mean by that?" Petro asked, forgetting where he was. To be honest, I was just as confused as he was. Everyone was looking puzzled, and the curiosity in the room was overwhelming.

Kit Fisto pulled out an information retriever and told it to check galactic databases for the girl. No matches were found. On any planet, anywhere.

"Meditate on this, I shall. Well you have done Younglings. Very few of your age, survived an ordeal like this, could not. Watching you, we shall be. Over, this meeting is." Yoda concluded, praising the Younglings and dismissing us. We bowed our heads in respect, and left the room. Outside were Master Du Mahn and Cin Drallig, with deep looks of concern on their faces.

"Is it true then?"

"Yes. But we managed to salvage the Holocron. Sadly, it was a fake, made by the Sith to fool us. And it worked." I explained sadly, and Zatt walked up to me.

"Well, why did they torture us if they had the information in the first place? I know that Sith are ruthless, evil monsters, but there was no point in doing that!" he exclaimed angrily.

"Well, Sith are just like that. Cruel and unforgiving. And they will do anything to get their own ends." Cin replied, keeping calm over it. Well, there is no point getting upset over what has already happened. Sith are going to be Sith.

"Anyways, it is about time that the Younglings be getting back to their training. It has been a very long time, and I believe you are starting jumping today." She told the little ones, who all let out a cry of joy. They instantly followed her, and left the room with her.

"Well Dolan, I believe that your training is now complete. I have taught you everything I can, and there is nothing more I can. The trials await you. Good luck, my Padawan." I told him, and he lit up, grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank you, Master."


	13. Twila Sparki

**AN:****Do not own Star Wars, or any crap like that. Actually, that is a lie. I own all of the films, a couple of posters, the theme on a little box thing that you wind up and a figure of Bom Vimdin. And more than I can be bothered to list. I am extremely annoyed, as the damn cleaners in France nicked my headphones. AND ONE OF MY SHOES! Yes, not the pair, but ONE DAMN SHOE! WHY? WHAT WERE THEY THINKING!?****WHAT IS THEIR PROBLEM? I AM OFFICIALLY FREAKED OUT! AND WHY? My theory is that they have a one legged family member with size 4 feet. Anyways,****onto the story...**

_Gaudi's P.O.V_

"Padawans, remember your part of the plan. The success of the whole invasion, and the scale of the war, relies on it. And may the Force be with you." My Master instructed before leaving on the gunship with the Togruta Master Majza Nallo. Yup. Just leave the eight year old boy on Xerto with an eleven year old girl. What has this galaxy came to? Just a month and a half ago, I was planting the seeds on the farm. And now, I'm being trusted to take planets for the Republic as a Jedi. So much can change in such a short amount of time.

"Gaudi, we have to go. Before the droids get here." Twila Sparki, the purple Twi'lek said and we began to run up the mountain. Come to think of it, all this planet has is mountains. And clouds. No direct sunlight. Just clouds. And grey rocks. Dull. But apparently, the planet is a goldmine of oil. Full of it under the mountains. And that's why we need to take the planet from the Separatists.

After about five minutes of running, we finally reached the top. The view was not pleasant.

Everywhere you looked, you could see battle after battle, lazer fire destroying the countless tanks and the sound of bombs detonating ringing through the air. The Force was practically exploding with death and hate, ripple after ripple threatening to knock me over. But we have a mission to complete, and I'm not giving up yet.

"So, how are we going to find Khaso Bakor in all of this? Hell, the only thing we know about him is that he is a Zabrak and a High General of the Separatist Army. That is very little to go on." Twila asked me, and I thought for a moment.

"Well, we trust our instincts." I replied, and I cast my gaze upon a certain part of the war zone. I felt a very strong need to go there, so I grabbed Twila's hand and changed to Spirit Form. Instantly, I made us invisible for the sake of the mission, and began to fly down the hill.

"Gaudi, what the hell are you doing?!" she screamed as I passed straight through a clone's body. Oh right, I forgot to tell her about the whole ghost thing. It took about five minutes to explain.

"Well. That's...Interesting..." she concluded as a red lazer blasted right through my chest. Ha, that tickles.

About another five minutes passed and we finally reached the place I had been drawn to. It was a large building, surrounded by a ray shield. Hmm. Never tried to go through one of those before.

"Well. This shall either be very simple, or excruciatingly painful." I muttered as I moved myself straight through the shield.

It threw me straight through, and it shocked me so much I changed back to my normal form. Of course, we were about 20 foot in the air.

"GAUDIWHATTHEHELLISGOINGONNNNNNNN!" she screamed just before we landed very roughly on the floor. I instantly grabbed her hand to change just in time. Almost the same time I changed to Spirit Form, a bunch of Destroyers came zooming around the corner, and rolled straight over us. Tickles.

"That, was too close." Twila sighed once the droids had gone. I then stood up, and casually marched straight through the wall. Once we were inside, I pulled the homing beacon off of my belt. I activated it, and moved to phase 2 of the operation. Find Khaso Bakor, and get him to surrender.

_This is gonna be fun._

_What do you mean? It's not likely that he's going to surrender to two Padawans._

_Yeah, but I do have some new tricks up my sleeve._

_I hope you know what you're doing._

_Well duh I know what I'm doing! I've been doing this for years!_I explained over the mental connection. Twila just looked at me, giving me a weird look. Hmm. Oh well.

After a while of walking around, we had passed about 50 odd Battle Droids but not a single life form.

"Gaudi, for crying out loud! Why don't we just use the Force? It would be a better choice over this." she said, as a droid turned its head.

"Hey! Who said that? Did you hear that too, CT-765?" he asked his companion.

"Yes, but I do not see anything. Perhaps we need maintenance." CT-765 replied, and the two changed direction, probably heading to maintenance where they would have nothing at all done.

But anyways. Back to the mission. I calmed myself down, and shut my eyes. Letting go of any emotion I had, I connected with the Force, and felt it swirling around me in return, inciting me to take action. So I stretched out, and tried to feel any life forms. The brightest were myself and Twila, and as I stretched further, I could feel several others. Well, this complicates it a bit.

_Right. So excluding us, there are about 5 people in here. Let's start with the one above us._Twila said, and I moved us upwards. Hmm. Brings back memories.

_FLASHBACK_

"Gaudi! Stop floating through walls! No! You can't fill the bath with ectoplasm! And no! No turning the house into a fog marsh!" my mother yelled as I messed around with my ghost powers.

I just turned invisible.

"Nooooo! Now where am I supposed to know where you went! Argh! Stop it! God help me, if you don't change back to normal, I will make sure you can't sit down for a month!" she screamed, shaking her head and making her brown hair going everywhere.

Again, I did nothing. It was about then that Carrick walked into the room.

"Hey Mum, what's all the shouting about?" he asked calmly, knowing fine well what was happening. Hell, I bet even Coruscant knew what was happening with how loud Mum was shouting.

"Well, your brother has decided to be difficult. So I have been shouting to get him to turn back to normal again." she replied, regaining her cool. I used this as an opportunity to sneak away, undetected. So I moved through a few floors, and into the shared room of Dalma and Aneira.

I turned back, and Dalma screamed.

"Shh! I'm hiding! My mother is going to kill me! You've gotta hide me!" I pleaded as quietly as I could. Aneira nodded her head, and pointed towards the rafters. Yes! The perfect hiding place! I changed back, and moved myself up. Ha! Now I am safe! And just in time, as my mother burst into the room.

"ALRIGHT! I KNOW HE'S IN HERE! NOW WHERE IS HE! GAUDI, I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DONT GET BACK HERE NOW!" my mother roared, her anger mainly directed towards Aneira and Dalma. Oh, I am in for it. But Dalma sat up carefully, and relied with:

"Oh, Gaudi never came in here. I screamed because I thought I saw a spider, but I didn't so yeah."

"Really? Well sorry girls, it's just that he is being a complete idiot at the moment, and when I do find him he better have his will sorted." she said calmly and walked out of the room.

_FLASHBACK OVER_

And back to the problem at hand. After we located the life form, we found it to be only Count Dooku. Wait, what?!

_Oh, poodoo. Twila, we're screwed! He's a Sith Lord, for crying out loud!_

_Well, if we just back away slowly, we might be able to-_

_JUST MOVE BACK BEFORE HE FINDS US AND KILLS US!_I thought and moved us both out of harm's way. Phew.

_Gaudi, that was way too close. Now, onto the other life forms._She thought back, and I moved us about 6 rooms to the left. In this one was just some other human. Strange. Why are they here? Oh well.

After checking every other life form, we finally located Khaso Bakor. He was sitting over a map, carefully studying it. He had darkish brown skin, and pale blue eyes. No hair.

_Well, now appears to be a good time. Are you ready for it, then?_

_Sure am. On my count, Twila. One, two, three!_I thought before changing forms and grabbing my lightsaber.

"Surrender, Khaso Bakor!" Twila yelled, pointing her green blade at his neck. The Zabrak moved backwards, tripping over his chair.

"Wh-where did you come from?! Who are you?!" he stammered, backing up to the wall.

"We are Jedi. God, you really need to get some better security than just a ray shield." I said, twirling the familiar purple blade in my hand. Ah, feels so natural using this thing. Shame I haven't really been trained to use it yet. Mind, I am the youngest Padawan ever. In the history of all Jedi.

It was about then the door opened, revealing Count Dooku. Holy poodoo!

"Fools." he muttered before I felt myself unable to breathe. Oh. Crap.

_Twila, what's going on?_I desperately thought. Being unable to breathe is not doing me any favours. I saw black spots dancing across my eyes, and I felt myself getting even more dizzy. The constant constricting around my throat increased, and I found myself blacking out. No. The. Mission...

_Twila's P.O.V_

When I woke up, I found I was still alive. Hey, at least I have one advantage. The bad news, I was being held in place by energy binders, not permitting me any movement. Damn. I blinked again and looked around my surroundings. I was being held in a dark, circular room that had glowing red steps leading to the door.

_Hey, Gaudi? You there?_I asked into the darkness. No response. Well. He's either still K.O'd or dead. I think I ought to stop this trail of thought. It will lead me nowhere. Looking down at my belt, I saw everything had been removed. Yeah, even the food rations.

_Twila, how are you...doing?_The voice of Gaudi echoed in my mind, making me feel a hell of a lot better. But he still seemed to sound troubled.

_Fine, how about you?_

_I'm trying to find you now. I already got everything they took, and am currently fighting my way out of this damn corner._

_Well, why don't you just disappear?_

_I don't want the droids knowing who I am. Count Dooku wants me dead, badly. I'm pretty certain I have a high bounty on my head, along with anyone I am related to._

_Fair enough._I suddenly felt a sharp burst of pain through the Force, followed by an echo of it coming from Gaudi. That really hurt.

_Twila, if you can break out, please do.__Like, now._

_What happened?_

_Well, I sort of got hit by a lazer bolt and accidentally triggered the self destruction button._

_You WHAT?!_I instantly used the Force and exploded the door off, knocking the droids down. Now, how to get out of this cell. I noticed a blaster from one of the droids on the floor and lifted it with the Force. Pointing it above me, I took out the power sources and let myself drop.

Once I hit the floor, I immediately did a flip out of the door and ran. Ran as fast as I could, and straight towards where I could feel Gaudi. Once I found him, I saw what a mess he was in. Blood dripping down a nasty would above his shoulder, leaking onto his black cloak. He had clearly put that on to cover up the damage on his tunic. Droids surrounded him, firing mercilessly. He was barely able to defend himself, a panicked look on his face.

Once he saw me, he threw my lightsaber at me and I caught it with ease. I instantly activated it, and leapt into action. I struck down about 5 droids with a single swipe, before they saw what was coming. Before they actually caught on what was happening, it was too late. With only a single droid left, it made a feeble attempt to fire at me. I deflected the bolt straight into its head.

"Thanks Twila. You really saved my neck there." he said, and ran over to me, only to fall over. I looked at his leg only to realise he had been shot there as well. Ouch. Poor, very cute kid. Hang on, no attachments Twila!

Instead, I went to him and he changed us to Spirit Form. Moving us up with his good leg, I located Khaso again.

When we reappeared, Gaudi sort of, flew over to him and went inside his body. The Zabrak's eyes went out of focus, and turned white. His body shook over, but soon stood up straight again.

"I possessed him. Saves me having any trouble slowing us down, and spares us the trouble of getting him to surrender. Problem solved, now let's go before we get blown to pieces." he said, and I instantly ran out of the door, Khaso/Gaudi following.

The building was very complex, so it took a while to finally get out. When we did, it seemed that only Count Dooku had the sense to leave the building, as we saw his ship flying off. God, where are the clones when you need them? So we kept on running, until I really couldn't any more.

_Gaudi, do you still have that homing beacon?_

_Yes, I actually do. I put it in my shoe once we entered the building._

_Well, tell your Master to hurry up with that battle and get here before__the droids do._

_O.K, let me just sort this out then._He thought and broke the communication. He then stuck a leg out of Khaso's body and scared me stupid.

"Don't do that!" I yelled, and then looked around in case anyone heard me. Thankfully, there was no one apart from us. Gaudi used Khaso's arm to reach out to his boot and took the homing beacon from within. He then activated it, and pulled the leg back in.

_And now we wait._

_Yeah, I know that Gaudi. And anyways, how is thi-_ I thought as a distant boom shook the ground, and the head of a droid landed in front of us.

_Well, one less problem._

_I know that too, Gaudi._

_Hang on, do you hear that?_He asked, and I carefully started listening. Sure enough, the distant sound of engines was echoing through the mountains.

_Ours or theirs?_I thought to him, and started looking for a place to hide.

_I don't know. But let's take cover anyway._Quickly, I pulled the wreckage of a tank to us and pulled it over us. I carefully adjusted myself to avoid the jagged parts and stopped moving. The engines were getting closer by the second and by now I was panicking.

Finally, the noises stopped, and footsteps started ringing through the air. I accidentally moved my head up and caught one of my lekku on it. It hurt for a second, before I felt the warm spreading of blood on it. It seemed to have sliced it. The sharp pain made a small tear run down my face, but I quickly wiped it away.

By now, the footsteps had stopped right outside our hideout. I felt the wreckage being lifted up, and braced myself to fight. But, I felt no danger.

"Is everyone alright in there?" a calm, female voice asked. I instantly recognised it to be the voice of-

"Master!" I shouted, desperately trying to get out. I struggled a bit, but once the metal had been removed I picked myself up.

"Where I may ask is-" she said before being cut off by Gaudi.

"I'm right here. Before you freak out, I possessed him. Saved space and stopped my leg hurting so badly." Her face seemed to calm down at this, and I helped Gaudi up.

"Where is Master Windu?" I asked her, and her face faltered a bit. Oh no. What happened this time?

"He...was caught up in an explosion. He was injured very severely, and is currently back at the Temple, where some of the best healers are working on him now." she explained sadly. I turned to Gaudi, who looked horrified. Poor kid. We continued the conversation onto the gunship, and let it take off.

After having Gaudi come out of Khaso's body, we were sent straight to Medbay. I had a bacta patch put on my lekku, but Gaudi had to actually be put into a bacta tank to heal his injuries.

"Twila, it is time to go back to the Temple. You have done very well today, and I am extremely proud of you."

"Master, while we were there, we encountered Count Dooku. He force-choked us, and then put us into separate cells. If it wasn't for Gaudi's quick thinking in telling me, he would probably be dead, along with me." I said, and her face turned to shock.

"But, that's impossible. Our spies said they had located Dooku on one of Shetra's moons." she replied, and I thought it over in my head for a minute.

"Do you think...he might have cloned himself? And this one was the real Dooku? And why is he on a holiday planet's moon? I thought the moons had nothing there anyways?" I asked, and my Master mulled it over for a second.

"I have no idea. He is a Sith, after all. And, maybe...but I will have to inform the Council on this development." she mumbled, half to herself. "A lot of strange things have been happening recently, and many Jedi can feel the Dark Side getting gradually more powerful. The reason is unclear, but Master Yoda has his theories. Anyways, let's get back to Coruscant. It will do us good"

"O.K, but...will Master Windu be alright?" I asked her, and she gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Yes, I'm sure he'll make a full recovery. It's good of you to be thinking of him, young one." she replied. Just as we started to walk onto the transport, she said:

"Oh, and remember: A Jedi has no attachments."


End file.
